Soy ¡¿HUMANA!
by SoloOtraFan
Summary: Después de nacer como robot y sufrir repetidas veces por eso, al fin tiene lo que desea, pero... ¿En realidad quiere esto? Bien te dicen "Cuidado con lo que deseas"
1. Capítulo 1: " ¿Qué sucede aquí?"

**Este es un fanfic de una vieja serie que veía en Nickelodeon, tal vez muchos no la recuerden pero yo si, y he decidido escirbir las ideas que me vienen sobre esta serie que no me pertenece.**

**Es probable que aparezcan algunos Oc's ****Míos en el futuro**

**La manera en la que me imagino y describo a Jenny aquí,será humanizada tomando en cuenta algunas de sus características de robot (como en el dibujo animado)**

* * *

Sin duda su vida era difícil, y más cuando se ponía a reflexionar en ella

En primera,era un robot, creado especialmente para salvar el mundo. Gracias a esto su madre le impedía hacer muchas cosas.Y la vida como robot no era tan buena si eres adolescente,la etapa de la adolescencia sin duda es una de las más duras

En segunda, su personalidad no ayudaba mucho, siempre ha pensado en cosas de adolescentes y ser uno real, era lo que deseaba

Lo deseaba tanto...

Que un día el destino dijo: "¿Sabes qué? Ya me harté.Lo haré realidad"

Y claro que el primer día además de ser confuso, fué difícil

* * *

Ese día se despertó con sin notar nada extraño

Cuando se comenzó a mover pensó "_Pero que ligero se siente mi cuerpo_"

Fue lo primeró de lo que se percató

Se levantó, y notó la segunda cosa; se sentía más cansada de lo normal.Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio así que le fué difícil notar sus cambios fisícos

-"¿_Por qué rayos el piso se siente frío_?"

Caminó un pequeño recorrido de su cama a el espejo de cuerpo completo para verse a si misma y arreglarse

Tardó segundos en reconocer que enfrente de ella había una chica desconocida, y tardó también en reconocer que esa chica era ella

De su boca salió un grito de sorpresa y terror

Después de el susto, aún temerosa, decidió observar bien su reflejo

-¡XJ-9! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó su madre en un tono preocupado

-¡Sí mamá!- le respondió dejando de lado las emociones que sentía ahora para sonar "normal"

-Bien, quiero que bajes a desayunar,no quiero que llegues tarde a tu escuela-La Dra.Wakeman le advirtió

La chica volvió a lo que estaba.Volteó a ver su reflejo para admirar su nuevo cuerpo, ahora con más tranquilidad

Lo que si le pareció extraño fue percatarse de estar vestida con un top y una falda, ambas de color azul

Lo primero que le llamó su atención fue su rostro y que su piel era pálida

Unos lindos ojos azules brillantes,una nariz pequeña,y su nuevo cabello color azul celeste,recogido en dos coletas

Por curiosidad abrió grande su boca, intentando mover la lengua.Observó su nueva cavidad oral,idéntica a la de un humano promedio

Bajó su vista y pasó de largó su cuello para luego admirar un carácter fisíco de chicas, unos pechos.Ante estos temas sentía algo de vergüenza, así que por primera vez, sus mejillas ardían siendo coloradas por un color rojizo

La curiosidad le ganó y decidió tocarlos. Ahora era diferente, podía sentir el tacto de sus propias manos con su cuerpo

Decidió dejar de tocarse y pusó sus brazos a lado de su cuerpo y siguió bajando su vista

Llegó a su abdomen, un abdomen plano con una cintura promedio de una mujer. Ahora tenía un ombligo, extrañamente, y con un piercing color azul, recordándole a su tornillo que antes estaba ahí

También ahora poseía caderas,se podría decir que su cuerpo parecía al de una chica común

Por curiosidad bajo un poco su falda color azul para encontrarse con una ropa interior cubriendole sus partes privadas, haciendola sentir más confundida por transformarse de un día a otro y tener una vestimenta aparentemente nueva

Sus piernas no tenían nada fuera de lo normal, más que ahora tener unas botas azul con blanco que le llegaban casi hasta la rodilla

Después de analizarse, comenzó a intentar ver otros angulos de ella, comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro, y cuando volteó a ver su perfil derecho

Veó que tenía algo marcado en su brazo derecho

Un "9" de color azul.No podía distinguir si es un tatuaje o una marca

No sabía que sentía en ese momento pero estaba segura de que ahora su corazón le estaba latiendo rápidamente.Siempre había escuchado que eso significaba que sus emociones ahora mismo eran fuertes. Y sí, ahora sentía mucho miedo

Finalmente ahora era lo que siempre deseó pero...Fue tan repentino que ahora siente algo de arrepentimiento, le asustaba ser una adolescente

Tenía que contarle a alguien,¿y quién mejor que su primer y mejor amigo?. Siempre la había apoyado y ayudado cada que se lo pedía, esta tampoco sería una excepción ¿cierto?

Abrió la ventana y sin pensarlo saltó

No podía arriegarse a que ahora mismo la viera su madre,se le zafaría un tornillo

Pensó que la caída ahora dolería,pero en realidad no se sintió casi nada,solo sintió como tocaba el césped

Se levantó,sacudiendose su falda y después corrió a la casa de a lado

A lado de la puerta principal,estaba el hermano menor, Tuck, quien se encontraba algo molesto

Aparentemente esperando a Brad

-Tuck- Jenny se acercó al pequeño que estaba confundido

-¿Te...Conozco?- se alejó un poco de ella -Mis padres dicen que no debería hablar con extraños-la miró con cierto miedo- y menos si se saben tú nombre

-Claro que sí,se que no lo parezco pero en realidad soy Jenny-se puso de cuclillas para verlo de frente

-¿Qué Jenny? ¿Sabes que no eres la única que se llama así verdad?-la miró desafiante-¿Qué tal si si te llamas Jenny pero no eres la Jenny que conozco?

-Tuck-lo tomó de los hombros- Soy Jenny,tu amiga robot...O más bien "ex robot"...Ahm...Y ahora no...sé lo que soy- suspiró

-¿Eres Jenny 'XJ-9'?- preguntó el pelinegro mirándola sorpendido

-Si-contestó rodando los ojos, ese nombre no le gustaba

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntó preocupado

-Tuck, lamento hacerte esperar pero no salgo si mi cabello no esta arreglado-Salió Brad,encontrándose con ambos viendolo fijamente

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente, hasta que el pelirrojo decidió hablar

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó acercandose a la chica.

-¡Brad!-gritó abrazandolo

Su amigo solo pudo sonrojarse un poco, era una chica linda y lo estaba abrazando

Jenny dejó de abrazarlo para luego separarlo de ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros

-Necesito tu ayuda,desperté así y ahora no sé que hacer,salté desde mi habitación para llegar aquí porque no querís que mi madre me viera porque si lo hace se volvería loca y...-antes de continuar y acelerar más su forma de hablar el chico la interrumpió

-Alto,alto, alto-se alejó un poco de ella,haciendo que la pelazul quitara sus manos de sus hombros-Nena, quisiera ayudarte pero no te conozco, no se quien eres y llego tarde a la escuela- explicó señalando a su hermanito

El adolescente tomó a su hermano de la mochila y lo arrastró mientras caminaban hasta la acera

-Brad tienes que escucharme por favor-suplicó interponiendose en su camino, su amigo rodó los ojos-yo...

-Linda,ya se lo que sucede-la interrumpió y luego la miró con sus ojos entre cerrados-¡Estás enamorada de mí!

-¿Qué?-gritó en confusión

-Lamento decepcionarte pero ahora tengo que ir a estudiar-dijo mientras presumía su cabello-si mis padres descubren que no fuí de nuevo a clases estaré en problemas-se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus mejillas presionandola suavemente mientras la chica lo miraba con una mueca-pero si quieres nos podemos ver más tarde-le guiñó un ojo

-ja ja ja- la peliazul soltó una risa falsa y después le dió una cachetada- Brad,escuchame ¡Ya!-ordenó de una forma autoritaria haciendo que el adolescente y el niño se sorprendieran

Jenny respiró y después cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo.Sorprendida llevó sus manos tapandose la boca de asombro

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que hice?-se acercó a su amigo sobando su mejilla- lo siento tanto Brad, me desesperé y me dejé llevar

-Auch- exclamó el pelirrojo dejando en claro que le dolió cuando la chica le acarició

-Lo siento,lo siento tanto de verdad- chilló - pero solo quería explicarte toda esta situación y tu...¡Comenzaste con tu frecuente coqueteo! Deberías de dejar hacer eso ya, no existe el "amor a primera vista" -le explicó

-¿Cómo sabes que hago eso seguido?- preguntó confundido

-Dice que es Jenny-Tuck le mencionó a su hermano

-¿Jenny...Wakeman?-Cuestionó confundiendose aún más

-Aham-La peliazul asintió varias veces

-Okay,estoy perdido-admitió rascando su nuca

-Dímelo a mí-Jenny se cruzó de brazos - No sé que rayos me sucedió ayer estaba durmiendo como robot ¡y desperte así!- gritó señalándose a si misma comenzando a respirar agitadamente con un rostro lleno de preocupación-¡No sé que me sucedió!

-Tranquila- Brad dijo y después apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica intentando calmarla

-¿Qué tal si los extraterrestres te robaron tu cuerpo y lo reemplazaron por uno que ellos hicieron idéntico a el de los humanos?- explicó Tuck su teoría

-Eso es ridículo-Le dijo su hermano

-No tanto si te pones a pensar que los extraterrestres malos son los que conocen y odian a Jenny-Indignado el pequeño se cruzó de brazos

-Brad-Su amiga le llamó y lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa- ¿Qué hago? No sé que me pasó,no sé que soy, no sé que haré ahora, no sé que hará mi madre conmigo si se entera y ¡NO SE POR QUÉ TENGO UN PIERCING EN MI OMBLIGO!- Gritó enloqueciendo poco a poco

-Jennyfer,¿Te tengo que decir de nuevo que te controles?

Lentamente la chica asintió haciendo suspirar a su amigo

-Bien, te diré esto, dejaremos rápido a Tuck a la escuela y luego nosotros vamos a la nuestra y te ayudaré con esto, ¿si?- le dijo suavemente

-Si

En el camino solo se escucharon las locas teorías de Tuck sobre lo ocurrido con Jenny.Mientras esta caminaba cabizbaja y Brad regañaba a su hermano por hacer teorías tontas y por hacer sentir peor a Jenny

Dejaron a una cuadra de su escuela al pequeño Carbunkle

Y luego ambos caminaron a su escuela

-Jen- Habló su mejor amigo

La chica levantó la mirada indicando que lo escuchaba

-¿Sabes? El lado bueno de esto es que ahora podremos hacer más cosas juntos- Jenny lo miró atentamente- Podemos... Eh...- comenzó a pensar en algo- ¡Siempre quisiste saber que se siente comer! ¿no?

-Bueno-comenzó a pensar- nunca sentía tanta curiosidad como para pensar en que se sentiría pero...-Sonrió-ahora que si puedo lo quiero intentar

-Por lo tanto-ambos llegaron a la escuela y se detuvieron en frente de ella- Tendrás que soportar lo que sea que te espere dentro de este infierno-El chico miró a la peliazul sonriendole

-jajaja este siempre ha sido mi infierno-le sonrió caminando entusiasmad hacia las puertas, pero entre más se acercaba más se borraba su sonrisa

A punto de abrir la puerta, se detuvo y tomó un gran respiro para después entrar

Solo había dado un paso...

-Hola, ¿eres nueva?

Esa voz tan "amigable" le espantó

* * *

**Tengo que admitir una cosa, a veces me pongo a dibujar sobre esta serie, pero humanizando a Jenny porque siempre creí que se vería bien como yo la dibujo(su diseño)****Así que decidí hacer un fanfic, a ver si no se me acaba la inspiración...(normalmente me pasa en medio de un fanfic)****Obvio la razón de porque ahora no es robot, estará más adelante, podré ser tonta pero no tanto como para poner "solo porque si"****Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (el cual espero tener listo pronto nwn**


	2. Capítulo 2 : Dee¿Acuerdo?

**I**

**I j**

**I ju**

**I jus**

**I just**

**I just w**

**I just wa**

**I just wan**

**I just want**

**I just want t**

**I just want to**

**I just want to w**

**I just want to wa**

**I just want to was**

**I just want to wast**

**I just want to waste**

**I just want to waste s**

**I just want to waste sp**

**I just want to waste spa**

**I just want to waste spac**

**I just want to waste space**

**I just want to waste space :)**

**(ღωღ)**

**Let's continue...**

Esa voz con un tono DEMASIADO agradable le causó nerviosismo de inmediato

Se acercó un poco más a su amigo que le había acompañado hasta esa entrada

Frente a ellos estaba la chica vestida de rosa llamada "Pteresa"

-No sabía que tendríamos a alguien nuevo- Se acercó a Jenny- y vaya que eres linda, que precioso cabello, ¿dónde te lo pintaste? Porque te hicieron un buen trabajo,no parece ser que esta pintado

-Uh...gracias pero yo no soy nueva,yo soy Jenny-le explicó timidamente

-¿Había una Jenny en la escuela?- se preguntó a si misma

-Sí,la chica robot- se molestó Brad

-¿Qué?- ladeó su cabeza intentando procesar la información

Brad suspiró pesadamente y tomó a Jenny de su brazo llevándola lejos de ahí

Por donde pasaban,eran observados por quien estuviera ahí, aunque más bien observaban a la chica ex-robot

-Brad,tengo que ir a mi casillero- le dijo, su amigo asintió y la acompañó hasta ahí

Siendo Pteresa una chica muy popular, el rumor se expandió por la escuela en instantes.Habían pasado 15 minutos y ya la mayoría de la escuela lo sabía

Ahora la pareja de amigos se dirigía a su salón de clases.Todo este tiempo Brad había intentado a convencer a Jenny de las cosas buenas que traían su cambio.Mientras que ella solo demostraba su miedo al cambio

Las clases comenzaron, el profesor llegó y comenzó a hablar, pero nadie se concentraba en sus palabras, todos ahora miraban a la chica quien en ese momento era novedad

-De acuerdo, tomaré su asistencia

Ahora todos estaban atentos.Excepto Jenny, ella ahora estaba desconcentrada

Primero,quería olvidarse que todos sus compañeros la veían con demasiada curiosidad así que optó por mirar la ventana y lo que se mostraba a través de ella

Era el patio trasero, precisamente el campo de deportes

Ahí estaban los alumnos desafortunados que les tocaba clase de Actividad Física en primera hora

Veía a quien parecía ser el mejor atleta del grupo destacando en la actividad de hoy, mientras que el menos deportista estaba esforzándose por lograr la actividad

Ahora que se distrajo, se estaba preguntando

-"Ahora que ya no soy robot, seré igual que el chico más débil o el chico más fuerte?"- pensó

-¿Wakeman? ¿No está aquí Jennyfer Wakeman?-Repitió el profesor por tercera vez, pero ella apenas lo había escuchado

-¡Ah!- gritó enderezandose en su asiento y levantando la mano-¡Presente!

-¿Wakeman?-Repitió confundido

-Si,soy yo-respondió con una sonrisa

El profesor soltó una carcajada

-¿En verdad cree que soy tan estúpido?- Preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa burlona el señor mayor

-uhh...No sé de que habla-Le dijo Jenny

-Señorita, sé que estoy viejo pero eso no me hace más tonto- se cruzó de brazos- No sé quien sea usted pero sé que usted no es la señorita Wakeman

-Pero si yo soy Jennyfer Wakeman- replicó

-Jennyfer Wakeman es un robot y usted, no parece en nada a un robot

Nadie lo notó,pero apretó fuertemente sus dientes

Luego se levanto de su asiento y ahí en su propio escritorio lo golpeó con sus manos haciendo sorprender a todos

-¡YO! Soy Jennyfer Wakeman- Alzó su tono de voz

-¡Suficiente! Usted no puede hablarme así, a dirección ¡Ahora!

Con indignación,la peliazul abrió su boca sorprendida

-¿Por qué?-Gritó molesta

-Porque está cometiendo acciones que no estan permitidas, en primera- levantó su dedo indíce indicando el número 1- usted me esta gritando, y como profesor es una falta de respeto

La chica gruñó por lo bajo

-En segunda-levanto su medio dedo junto al indíce- Usted no es Jennyfer Wakeman, me está intentando tomar por tonto, tercero- ahora levantó su dedo anular-Esta prohibido tintarse el cabello de colores tan... Brillantes- le dijó señalando su cabello- y por último...- hizo una pausa y camino hacia ella tomando su brazo derecho - tiene un tatuaje

-Mierda- maldijo mumurando

-Ehh..Señor Davis -Brad se levantó de su asiento listo para ayudar a su amiga

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú también quieres meterte en problemas - le preguntó desafiante

Jenny miró a su amigo y cuando estuvo segura de tener su atención negó con la cabeza

-Olvídelo - se sentó en su asiento suspirando pesadamente obedeciendo a su amiga

Ambos chicos se miraban mutuamente preocupados mientras la adolescente era encaminada por el profesor fuera del aula

Era la hora del almuerzo,vaya que las cosas pasaban demasiado lento

Acompañada de Brad, Jenny y el fueron a la cafeteria, mientras que caminaba por los pasillos, la chica escuchaba murmullos que hablaban sobre ella

-Mírala, ¿en serio es tan superficial como para cambiarse por un mejor aspecto en lugar de salvar el mundo?¿Ahora como nos salvará siendo una simple humana?

-Egoísta

-Eso es inapropiado de su parte

-La humanidad acabará solo por un berrinche suyo

-Se convirtió en una bella chica ¿para qué?

-Antes no me quejaba porque era una heroína, pero ahora no es má que un estorbo

Podía sentir todas esas palabras hirientes como si la estuviesen torturando

Su pecho le comenzaba a doler un poco, sus ojos comenzaban a entrecerrarse y sus labios no podían evitar moverse havia abajo formando una mueca de tristeza

Miró a Brad intentando controlarse

Pero para su sorpresa él estaba neutral, sabía que él la defendía si le decían algo, pero verlo así es como si...No hubiera... escuchado nada...

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró a sus alrededores, las personas que hablaban de ella parecía estar más lejos de lo que ella percibió al haberlas escuchado

-"Será que..."- pensó-"aún conservo mis sentidos agudos?"

Al entrar a la cafeteria,todos los ojos se posaron sobre la adolescente, deseando en ese instante que se la tragara la tierra

Aún incómoda,camino junto a su amigo a tomar una charola para servirse sus almuerzos

-¿Sabes Jen?- le habló mientras ambos se sentaban en una mesa en la esquina- la comida de la cafetería no es la mejor que puedas probar pero al menos vas a saber como es comer-le sonrió,pero al ver su rostro se preocupó- ¿Estas bien?

-mmm..-pensó un poco cabizbaja para luego mirar a el pelirrojo- Estoy bien, solo que esto no es como me lo imaginaba- admitió con una voz apagada

Bradley alzó una ceja pidiendo una respuesta

-Todos me miran más raro de como lo hacían antes y...me...me- su voz comenzó a quebrarse -me dicen cosas que...no son nada ciertas

-¿Te dijeron cosas?- preguntó asombrado

-No los escuchaste ¿Cierto?- le cuestionó acercandose más a él

-¿Ah?

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó emocionada

-¿Hay algo que necesite saber?- dijo seriamente

-Mis sentidos...son como cuando era robot, los tengo muy desarrollados- comenzó a explicar sorprendida de si misma- mientras pasabamos por los pasillos escuchaba a la gente hablar de mí, incluso si se encontraba a una gran distancia y tú no parecías escuchar nada

-En realidad no escuché nada sobre ti solo que...-se sonrojo ligeramente-todos decían que eres "Linda" - dijo entre comillas para no decir las cosas de la manera vulgar como los chicos le llamaron

-¿En serio? - preguntó sonriendo un poco con ilusión en sus ojos

-Si...- un silencio incomodo se hizo presente- Y...¿Qué decías?

-Oh...¡Si! Es mi teoría, escucha- se acercó un poco a él- Si mis sentidos agudos aún los conservo... ¿Qué más conservo de mi antigüa forma?- pregunto mirando a su amigo con felicidad

-Supongo que eso lo tendrás que averiguar experimentando...creo- le mencionó tomando un bocado de su almuerzo

-No sé porque pero, creo que ya me siento mejor-admitió -Gracias Brad

Se miraron frente a frente.La chica le sonrió.Esa sonrisa lucía tan alegre que era imposible pensar que hace unos momentos estaba a punto de llorar.Él solo le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojandose ligeramente, se veía tan tierna que podría parecer uno de esos animes dibujados de forma adorable

-Wow Jenny-esa voz,ambos conocían esa voz que les resulraba molesta

Se trataba de Brittany Crust, se acercó a ellos junto a su prima Tiff

-Creímos que Pteresa estaba delirando cuando dijo que habías cambiado para bien-Britt se sentó a lado de ella y Tiff arriba de la mesa en la orilla

-Pensamos que tus mejoras,ahora te ayudan mucho para ser popular- mencionó Tiff sonriéndole

-¿A qué se refieren?-preguntó extrañada mirando por un momento a Brad

-Todos han estado hablando de ti, que tu nuevo look es increíble y ahora hasta los chicos te creen atractiva, no me sorprendería que alguien venga intentando coquetearte-le sonrió la morena, para extrañeza de la pareja de amigos

-Por eso,queremos darte esto- La de gorra rosa sacó una maleta y se la dió a la peliazul

La abrió para encontrarse con ropa doblada y un par de zapatos dentro

-¿Qué significa esto?-la volvió a cerrar y miró a las primas

-Una invitación para...- Britt tomó una bocanada de aire, no podía decirlo, era muy extraño- que seas una de nosotras

-¿¡Qué?!-Jenny y Brad gritaron extrañados al unisono

-Odio admitirlo pero eres muy...Linda- Dijo a duras penas la morena- Y eso es un símbolo de popularidad

-Ser parte de nosotras nos haría un trío increíblemente popular ¿Sabes?-habló Tiff

-Es una oportunidad para ti ¿No lo crees?- ampliamente sonrió la otra prima Crust

-mmm-Jenny pensó mientras se le quedaba viendo a las dos chicas que le sonreían, y después bajo la mirada a la maleta

-Sabemos que ahora estas sorprendida por lo que hemos hecho,por eso te daremos tiempo para pensarlo- ambas Crust se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas- si mañana vienes vestida con esa ropa... -Britt se acercó a a Jenny y le susurró a Jenny en su oído- seremos amigas... - se fueron lejos de ahí dejando en la mesa la maleta

Curiosa,la adolescente volvió a abrir la maleta

Sacó una blusa crop-top color negro,sin mangas y con un cuello de color rosa fucsia.Después una falda del mismo color de rosa,solo que más oscuro y con botones de color negro.Al último,sacó el par de zapatos, que eran una especie de botines color negro

-¿No te pondrás eso o si?-le preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado

-Bueno -La chica sonrió y volvió a guardar las cosas en la maleta- Siempre quize ser popular - le respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-Pero sabes que las primas Crust son unas -antes de terminar Jenny le interrumpió

-Brad, puedo parecer ingenua,pero sé que esas chicas son unas hijas de perra -lo miró sonriendo ampliamente

-oh...- El chico abrió sus ojos ampliamente leyendo el rostro de su amiga -Tienes un plan ¿no es así?

-Claro que sí -declaró con su misma sonrisa burlona

-Espero y no termine en un desastre - suspiró

Jenny solo tomó un bocado de su comida y la probó

-mmm -la masticó saboreandola y después la tragó- tener el sentido del gusto ¡es maravilloso!

-¿Crees que esta comida es maravillosa? - preguntó su amigo exagerando.Ella solo asintió- vaya que te debo de llevar a probar cosas nuevas

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron a comer en silencio para luego ser interrumpidos por alguien

-¡Brad! ¡Aquí estás! -Sheldon llegó corriendo y después de decir eso, tomo una pausa para tomar aire- te he estado buscando

-¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó volteando a verlo

-Jenny - Dijo antes de tomar otra bocanada de aire.La chica nombrada solo volteó a ver a su amigo recién llegado- ¿Es cierto lo que le sucedió? - una mirada preocupada se encontraba ahora en el rostro de Sheldon

-¿Qué me sucedió? -preguntó la chica seriamente, mirando fijamente a el chico, provocando un grito por parte de él

-¡Ahh! ¡Jenny! ¿Eres tú? - exclamó espantado, llevándose una mano a su pecho- no creí que eras tú, pensé que eras una chica rara con peluca

La peliazul lo miró mal

-¡Lo siento! Debes admitir que tu cabello no es normal -se defendió

La adolescente de piel aperlada solo suspiró

-¿Está molesta? -Sheldon se acercó y le preguntó a Brad en el oído

-uf...Le han dicho miles de cosas desde que entramos hasta ahora -respondió

-Los escucho -Canturreó la chica mirándolos seriamente con sus brazos cruzados

-Oh, por cierto, conserva sus sentidos agudizados - le dijó el pelirrojo

-¿Y cómo...-la pregunta fué interrumpida por la joven Wakeman

-No Sheldon,no sé como sucedió -le constestó en un tono cansado

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó tu mamá? - El chico hizo otra pregunta que le irritaba a su amiga

-No -*Paz* se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa- le he -*paz* - dicho -*paz* - a mi -*paz*- mamá -*paz* *paz* *paz*

-Wow,¡ Calma! -Brad le colocó una mano en su espalda tranquilizandols- no querrás hacerte un moretón ¿o sí?

-¿Moretón? - ladeó su cabeza confundida

El pelirrojo y su amigo se miraron

-Hay que enseñarle varias cosas -exclamaron al unisono

El sonido campana se hizo presente, el receso terminó

Ahora era hora de salida

Jenny decidió irse caminando con sus amigos, pidió su compañía para ir a su casa y que le ayuden a decirle a su madre lo que está pasando

Mientras en el camino,comenzaban a dar ideas armando un plan

-¿Y si entramos primero nosotros y luego tú? - comentó Sheldon a Jenny,mientras ella seguía con su mirada preocupada

-No puede ser tan difícil ¿o si? -Habló Brad

-Brad, a mi madre se le zafará un tornillo porque ni yo sé como pasó todo esto -explicó atemorizada

-Bien,bien... ¿Qué tal si la ignoras por hoy? -sugirió el pelirrojo

-No haré eso -lo miró seriamente- además, necesito que me firme esto -Mostró el reporte que le dieron en la mañana

-Entramos, le explicaremos todo y luego entras tú, ¿te parece?- Sheldon le sonrió a su amiga

Aunque no estaba convencida del todo,le asintió con una mirada baja

En el resto del camino solo habíaa un silencio con el cual nadie se sentía a gusto, pero hablar tampoco los haría sentir mejor

Llegaron, ambos chicos entraron primero, caminaron unos pasos y luego voltearon a la sala, donde una voz les habló

-¿Sheldon? ¿Bradley?

Esa voz aguda con acento, la reconocían

-¡Dra.Wakeman! -Le saludó Brad con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Por qué estan aquí estedes y no XJ-9? - demandante, se cruzó de brazos exigiendo respuesta

-Ehh...Ella- Sheldon rodó sus ojos y se rascó nerviosamente su nuca

La señora grande los miró arqueando una ceja

-¿Acaso está... -hizo una pausa para entrecerrar sus ojos y mirar a los adolescentes- en una misión?

-Ahh...- los chicos se miraron entre sí -¿Si?

Jenny, quien los observaba desde la puerta, golpeó la palma de su mano contra su rostro

-No, no es cierto, XJ-9 no está en una misión y ustedes la están encubriendo por alguna razón -exclamó molesta -¿Dónde está mi hija? -preguntó fulminandolos con la mirada

Los dos se pusieron nerviosos sin saber que responder

-Aquí estoy mamá -Jenny entró a la sala con una mirada seria en su rostro viendo como su madre no tenía ninguna reacción que la chica se esperaba por parte de ella

La Dra.Wakeman solo sonrió y soltó una risilla.Los tres adolescentes se miraron entre sí extrañados

-¿Estabas preocupada por lo qué te diría? - preguntó en tono burlón su madre

La chica ex-robot ladeó su cabeza procesando lo que le dijo. "¿Estabas preocupada...?".Era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella, pero ¿por qué?

Al razonar todo sacó su propia conclusión y abrió sus ojos sorprendida

-¡Mamá! ¿Tu hiciste esto? -preguntó con un tono de molestia,dejando en claro que si esta era una broma, la terminara ya

-¿Qué? Cariño,no - respondió Nora

Okey.Eso la confundió más

-Entonces...¿Por qué tu...? Y ¿Por qué no? - simplemente en ese momento no podía razonar la situación

-Hija,no sé que es lo que te pasó y porque ahora estas así,pero ya sabía y también sabía que fingías que no había pasado nada

¿Cómo? -Alzó una ceja- si yo me levanté y te evité y...No me habías visto...

-O eso creíste - se volvió a reír

Jenny tomó asiento en el sofá quedando frente a frente con su madre.Brad y Sheldon también decidieron sentarse, a lado de Jenny

El rostro de la adolescente exigía una respuesta, haciendo que su creadora dejara su sonrisa de lado

-Bueno, ahora que ya no eres robot, supongo que te puedo decir esto -se encogió de hombros indiferente- En las madrugadas a veces te hacía reparaciones, actualizaciones y mejoras muy pequeñas para que no las pudieras notar -Admitió

-¡Lo sabía! - gritó - bueno,lo sospechaba pero no estaba segura

-Pero esta vez cuando te fui a ver estabas así -la señaló- Quería gritar así que corrí a mi habitación y ahí grité - soltó una risilla - pero decidí esperar a que despertaras y no dormí en toda la noche,y cuando despertaste y gritaste, sabía que apenas te habías dado cuenta

-Mamá - Se quejó la peliazul- eres cruel

-Estaba molesta por lo que me habías dicho, hacer esto me hizo sentir mejor - En su cara puso una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Bueno, ahora que sé que lo sabes todo - miró hacia el suelo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila - tuve problemas con mi nueva apariencia así que... - Le entregó el Reporte y luego la miró a los ojos.La mujer mayor miró el papel y luego a su hija.

Ya sabía que tenía que hacer

-Bueno...Mamá, iré a mi habitación con Brad y Sheldon - miró a sus amigos - vamonos chicos - les sonrió y después subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso

Nora solo vió como su hija y sus amigos subían y luego volteó a ver el papel

Lo leyó dos veces, su hija nunca se había metido en problemas como estos

Frunció el ceño, arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura.Salió de la sala buscando algo en especifíco

Mientras tanto

Jenny le había contado lo sucedido con las primas Crust a Sheldon, cuándo este, preguntó el porque de la maleta

Ahora el atuendo que estaba en esa maleta, se encontraba extendido en la cama de la chica.Mientras que la adolescente se encontraba sentada a la orilla de esta

-No te lo vas a poner, ¿O si? - esta vez lo preguntó su amigo de ojos rasgados

-Claro que lo usaré, es una ropa muy linda - tomó la falda y se puso a mirarla - pero tranquilo, tengo un plan, ellas no me agradan y sé que no les agrado

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a bajarse su minifalda azul

-¡JENNY! ¿Qué haces? - Los dos chicos sonrojados, gritaron mientras tapaban sus ojos

-Me voy a cambiar, así se hace ¿no? - preguntó en un tono preocupado -¿Estoy haciendo algo mal?

-¡Si! - los dos gritaron sin apartar las manos de sus ojos

-mmm - descepcionada Jenny miró al suelo y volvió a subirse su falda

Se acercó al pelirrojo y le tomó sus manos apartandolas de sus ojos

-¡Jenny! ¿Qué... - antes de terminar la observó - Uff... Menos mal, sigues vestida

Al escuchar esto Sheldon también se descubrió sus ojos soltando un suspiro de alivio

-¿Qué pasó? - les preguntó llena de confusión mirando a ambos

-Jen, te estabas cambiando - habló el pelirrojo

-¿Y qué? Ya me han visto cambiarme antes - se encogió de hombros - esto no canbia las cosas ¿No?

-Si,si las cambia - respondió Sheldon.Se acercó a Jenny - tu eras un robot y lo único que te cambiabas eran partes de tu cuerpo y solo te ponías mejoras...

-Ahora, eres una adolescente HUMANA - siguió Brad a lo que decía su amigo - ya sabes... Ahora tienes... - se rascó la nuca, hablar de esos temas no eran lo suyo - partes de tu cuerpo diferentes y que se supone que los hombres no tenemos que ver

-Hmm... - Jenny rodó lo ojos - bueno, no es mi culpa - comenzó a defenderse - ustedes solo son hombres - los señaló - no tengo a alguien que me guíe correctamente, y no le preguntaré a mi mamá porque me comenzará a hablar en términos científicos y no se como pero siempre me termina hablando de la teoría de la Creación del Universo - se cruzó de brazos molesta, dejándose caer en su cama de espaldas

Brad le hizo una seña a Sheldon, dando a entender que quería hablar con él

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron hablando fuera de la puerta

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? - le pregunto el pelirrojo

Su amigo se detuvo un momento mirando hacia arriba soltando un "Ah..."

-Solo dí que no y ya - se molestó - bien, como te decía, mi idea es conseguirle una amiga a Jenny

-¿De dónde? ¿Cómo? - preguntó alterado el pelinegro - Contigo las chicas ni se acercan jaja - se burló

-y contigo ni siquiera se aparecen - lo volteó a ver molesto - el punto es que necesita amigas, veremos como lo hacemos pero hay que hacerlo

Después de la pequeña plática entraron a la habitación de nuevo y les sorprendió mucho lo que vieron

-Hola chicos, ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Se estaban besando? Jajaja - preguntó la peliazul, quien se encontraba flotando en una posición boca arriba, pareciendo estar recostada, pero su cabeza estaba hacía o cuando te recuestas en el sofá y quieres ver las cosas de cabeza

-¿Qué demonios?,Jenny - Sheldon asombrado veía a la chica

-Puedo vola~r - canturreó sonriendo como boba.Extendió sus brazos y sacudió sus manos, soltó una risilla

-Creo que le falta sangre en la cabeza - le dijó Brad al chico

Sheldon solo suspiró cansado

-Jen, baja de ahí - demandó su primer y mejor amigo

-Ah... Ja - Le sonrió - ahí voy - Extendió sus brazos a los lados y juntó sus piernas

De pronto, se vió como la chica caía rápidamente, guíandose con su cabeza hacia la cama y cayó ahí

Después de caer se quedó ahí acostada boca abajo durante unos segundos, haciendo preocupar a sus amigos

-¡XJ-9!

La voz de su madre parecía un despertador.Ya que luego de escuchar su voz inmediatamente se levantó confundida

Al levantarse de la cama,solo sacudió su cabeza, abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida de sus amigos

-XJ-9 - al estar de frente a ella,su madre le comenzó a hablar - toma esto - le entregó una cartera aparentemente nueva, color blanca

-¿Que es esto? - la tomó

-Abrela - sonrió ampliamente y se cruzo de brazos

Lo que vió dentro la dejó sorprendida

-Mamá - le habló suvamente mientras de la cartera sacaba una tarjeta - ¿Esto es mío? - sus ojos se iluminaron

-Claro cariño

-Wow, gracias mamá - la miró sonriente - pero... ¿por qué?

-Bueno, no puedes vestir la misma ropa siempre - señaló su atuendo

Jenny se sorprendió ante las palabras de su creadora.Después su sonrisa se amplió y le dió un abrazo

-Gracias mamá - después de abrazarla volteó a ver a sus amigos - ¡Vamos chicos!

Emocionada salió corriendo de su hogar, y sus amigos solo la siguieron caminando

-Parece una niña pequeña - le dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo

-Debes de admitir que se ve bien - El pelinegro le dió un codazo

Su amigo hizo una mueca

-Bueno, si se ve bien, es bonita y eso... - se rascó la nuca mirando el suelo - pero se me hace muy extraño, nunca estoy tan cerca de chicas

-Pero si siempre has estado con Jenny - confundido Sheldon lo miró

-Sabes que esto es diferente - posó sus manos en su cintura - Sé que no debe de tener nada de raro, pero hasta tu sabes que se siente diferente

-¡Oigan! Ya llegamos - alegremente la chica señaló el mall de enfrente

Jenny estaba más que contenta.Bastaba con decir que el camino al mall se la pasaba dando saltitos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.Si la vieran, concordarían con Brad al decir que "parece una niña pequeña"

-De acuerdo, ¿A qué tienda debería de ir primero? - colocó el dedo indíce sobre su barbilla.Acababan de entrar al Mall

-Bueno, lo esencial para ponerte ropa, es ropa interior - habló Sheldon - así que te recomiendo ir primero ahí

-¿Dónde consigo ropa interior? - la pregunta incomodó a ambos chico

-Te dije que debíamos de conseguirle una amiga - molestó, Brad le susurró a su compañero

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo la acompañamos hasta la entrada de la tienda y después ya será asunto de una empleada de ahí - le contestó en susurro

El pelirrojo suspiró

-Vamos Jenny, creo que hay una más adelante - la tomó del brazo llevándola

* * *

**Listo!**

**Quize hacer este capitulo más largo, porque si los hago cortos tendría que subir muchos capítulos, así que creo que es mejor escribir día a día un capítulo (No sé ustedes,pero si a mi me gusta un fanfic y lo actualizan,me gustan más los capítulos largos y actualizaciones rápidas o lentas (Me ha tocado hasta esperar 6 meses) que capitulos cortos y actualizaciones indefinidas**


	3. Capítulo 3: Soy normal

Ahora mismo tengo mucha inspiración para escribir,aunque esto solo lo tomo como un pasa tiempo y estoy haciendo el Iztober

Supongo que es porque no tengo que hacer,pero bueno.

Que siga la historia...

La acompañaron hasta la puerta, no se quisieron acercar más.Muchos hombres entraban, pero solo porque iban con su pareja, así que ellos no estaban obligados a nada

Frente ahí se sentaron en una banca a esperar con una mirada aburrida y cansada

Jenny estaba volteando a su alrededor.Si, había visto estas tiendas antes, pero la cosa cambiaba cuando entras y sabes que lo que está ahí,lo podrás usar por primera vez

Aún seguía mirando a todas partes, tan distraída que topó con la espalda de alguien

-Oh, lo siento - se disculpó.La chica con la que se topó,volteó a verla, era una chica rubia y con cabello largo, con una diadema, sus ojos rasgados y de color azul - Wow, me gusta tu cabello, está largo y bien cuidado, se ve bien

La rubia se sonrojó un poco y dijo algo que dejo confundida a la peliazul

-고마워요 - le sonrió

Nota: Perdón si la traducción esta mal o algo, no sé Coreano (aunque quisiera aprenderlo) así que tuve que recurrir a google unu

-¿Eh? - con una pequeña sonrisa, ladeó su cabeza.Si volviera a ser un robot le hubiera entendido gracias a su fiunción de lenguaje, pero esos días pasaron...

-Uh... - la chica miró hacia abajo y luego hacia los lados aún sonrojada, y se fue corriendo

Jenny solo alzó una ceja ante la extraña actitud de la desconocida.Pero prefirió olvidarse de eso y mejor se concentraba a lo que venía..

Hizo una mueca.La ropa que vestían los maniquíes se veía de lejos muy hermosa, pero al acercarse sintió la tela

Sonrió.Vaya que le gustaba tener el sentido del tacto, ahora así era... "normal"

Pero dejando de lado eso, la tela no parecía sentirse muy cómoda, y la idea de tener eso en su entrepierna y en sus pechos, no parecía agradarle

-Parece que está interesada en nuestra nueva línea de lencería - le habló una empleada detrás de ella

-¡Ah! - Se asustó y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.Volteó a ver a la mujer que le habló

Tenía su cabello corto y castaño y una piel morena.En su rostro, una amigable sonrisa

-¿Le-Lencería? - preguntó aún apenada por lo de antes

\- Ya sabe para...- se rió- esa "ocasión especial" - sonriendo le guiñó un ojo

-No quiero - suspiró - "ocasiones especiales" solo busco... simple ropa interior - se encogió de hombros

-Ah, de acuerdo - la tomó del brazo y la llevó a otra parte de la tienda - Estas son panties, tenemos Boyshorts, bikinis, G- Strings, V-Strings... - La peliazul la detuvo

-¿Qué es...Lo más cómodo qué tienes? - Le preguntó avergonzada, creo que ahora desearía que su tacto desapareciera, tal vez muchas cosas le disgustaban porque solo le faltaba acostumbrarse.Aunque solo el tiempo lo diría

-Bueno - La miró de pies a cabeza - usted parece talla chica - comenzó a buscar - ¡Estas panties! - sacó unas de bikini color celeste - son de nuestra colección "Soft", si eso no es ropa interior comoda entonces no que sé que es - Con una gran sonrisa se cruzó de brazos

Jenny las tomó y se les quedó viendo.Con su pulgar,talló su pulgar con la tela de la ropa interior para sentirla. Sus mejillas ardían

-"Mis primeras panties" - Pensó.Si era la primera ropa que se pondría ( aunque claro,para ella no contaba con la ropa con la que despertó, porque esa solo pareció transformarse con ella,porque lucía similar a su estilo con el que fue creada)

Sonrió volteando a ver a la chica que la atendía

-¿Tienes más?

-Ya tardó mucho,no se porque no entraste - le dijo Sheldon

-No seas exagerado,no hace mucho que entró, además no iba a entrar, ¡y si te preocupaba dejarla sola hubieras entrado tu! - le respondió

-Yo tampoco iba a entrar Brad, esos lugares me incomodan - se cruzó de brazos - Mi madre siempre me obligó a entrar con ella y... Era horrible - se estremeció

-¿Tuviste un trauma o qué? - se burló.

Mientras su amigo asentía espantado

-No quiero contar detalles

-Y yo no quiero oírlos - Dijo Brad

Sheldon volteó a verlo

-¿Cuánto crees que se tarde? Me estoy aburriendo y hablar contigo no es entretenido - habló el pelirrojo

-¡Oye! - se molestó - no soy aburrido

Su amigo le Alzó una ceja

-Esta bien, no soy entretenido - se cruzó de brazos - pero tampoco soy aburrido

-Mmhm

Duraron unos momentos en silencio

-Hay muchas chicas lindas - Dijo Brad viendo salir a una chica rubia con cabello largo y diadema

Sheldon solo lo miró

-Oh, cierto, a ti te gusta Jenny - recordó - ¿te sigue gustando después de todo esto? - Curioso, le preguntó

-Bueno... - Bajo su mirada y se sonrojó - creo que así se ve aún más linda

-Si, bueno, no se ve mal - Se cruzó de brazos

-¿A qué te refieres? - la molestia invadió su rostro

\- Es una chica bonita, pero no la veo como alguien especial más que mi amiga - admitió

-¿Y quién dijo que ella quisiera salir contigo? - reclamó

-Solo lo digo para que no saques malos entendidos - se defendió

-Perdona entonces - se rascó su nuca

-Tengo hambre, compraré algo, ¿Vienes? - Brad se levantó

-¿Y Jenny? - Preguntó con preocupación

-No tardaremos, solo compraré algo y volveremos - le sonrió

El chico amante de la ciencia se levantó y caminó con él

-Es 34c, pero...- la empleda pusó un dedo en su barbilla pensando - parece 32c, bueno, la vista puede ser engañosa - se encogió de brazos sonriendo

Le entregó un brasier negro

-Si este le queda,entonces si es 34c, pase a los probadores - señaló L parte e los probadores

La peliazul solo se le quedó viendo un momento.La chica que la atendía notó eso

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es...Mi primera vez haciendo esto - se avergonzó - ¿Podrías...? - no podía formular las siguientes palabras, pero la chica entendió

-¡Oh! - sonrió - Por supuesto, hacemos esto a veces, pero para eso estamos, ayudamos a mujeres como usted para que se sientan comodas con su ropa interior

-Unos minutos después-

Después de algunas explicaciones de la chica que la atendía, salieron de los probadores y acompañó a la peliazul a la caja

-Gracias por todo,fuiste muy amable - Habló Jenny a la castaña

-Ah, no es nada - sacudió su mano sonrojandose - por eso esto me pagan, además siempre me gusta ayudar a la gente

-Bueno - La adolescente tomó la bolsa con sus compras lista para irse - si vuelvo, espero volver a encontrarte -la miró sonriendo

-Lo mismo digo - se despidió de ella agitando su mano

Jenny copió la acción

Salió de la tienda y buscó a sus amigos, quienes venían corriendo y quedaron frente a ella

-Lo siento, Brad quería - el pelinegro tomó un respiro - comer, pero ya llegamos

La chica volteó a ver a su otro amigo comiendo unos nachos

Al percatarse de la mirada de su amiga, le extendió su mano con su comida, ofreciéndole a la peliazul

Ella miró asombrada.Probaría lo que a muhos le gustaban, y si le gustaba, sería ser como los demás

Tomó uno y lo comió

Al masticarlo, sintió el sabor explotando en su boca.Tragó

-¡Es delicioso Brad! - gritó emocionada - quiero más - comió otro

-Cuidado con comer mucho de esto, podrías engordar, y engordar no es bonito Jen - le dijo el pelirrojo

-De acuerdo - respondió saboreando el bocadillo

Después de comer, se dirigieron a otra tienda de ropa

Jenny veía de todo, pantalones, shorts, faldas, vestidos, blusas, crop-tops, de tirantes, etc

-¿Qué dicen? - salió del vestidor usando unos jeans color azul marino, y una ombliguera de tirantes color blanco con letras celestes que decían "Follow me", que le permitía dejar ver su piercing en su ombligo.Aún tenía sus coletas que la caracterizaban regularmente.Se había maquillado con un labial color azul y puesto rubor en sus mejillas.Parecía una versión de muñeca Barbie con ese aspecto, y más con esa sonrisa

Ambos se quedaron asombrados, ver a Jenny si que era una gran sorpresa, podrían creer que es una modelo

-Jen, te ves...espectacular - Brad le sonrió

-Si - fue lo único que pudo decir Sheldon, estaba nervioso y asombrado

La adolescente soltó una risilla

-Muchas gracias chicos, que amables - sonrió ampliamente - Supongo que entonces me llevaré esto - señaló su ropa - ¡Ahh! - gritó emocionada - Iré por más - regresó a el probador

Los chicos esperaron ahí, sentados de nuevo, cada uno en sus pensamientos

Lo que sea que estaban pensando, en verdad los distrajo, que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando Jenny salió de cambiarse

-Oigan,iré a pagar - les dijo a sus amigos.Quienes ahora si la voltearon a ver y la acompañaron a la caja

-"Pero...¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?" - pensó Brad - "No creo que este mal pensar que es linda y...adorable, pero tengo miedo de que me llegue a gustar, solo somos amigos" - Mientras miraba al suelo se sonrojó.Después volvió a ver a su amiga hablando con la cajera y sin darse cuenta sonrió.Vaya que a la gentele gusta negar sus sentimientos

-"Ah..." - internamete suspiró Sheldon - "Quisiera que al menos un día vuelva a aceptar a salir conmigo, ahora es más linda"

Después de esa tarde de compras, regresaron a sus casas, Sheldon se despidió de ellos quedándose en la parada del autobús, mientras wue Jenny y Brad siguieron su camino juntos, eran vecinos después de todos

-Entonces...¿Sabes o no? - la chica le preguntó a su vecino

-¿eh? - de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y al recuperarse, volteó s ver a la chica que le hablaba - ¿Qué decías?

La ojiazul se rió

-Últimamente has estado muy distraído - le sonrió de forma burlona y luego alzó una ceja - ¿Acaso el gran Carbunkle tiene a alguien en mente?

El chico levemente se sonrojó

-No...Solo que - La miró fijamente - me es muy raro verte así

-Ah,seguro todos nos acostumbraremos pronto -le dijó despreocupada

-Si...Por cierto,¿Qué me preguntabas?

-Bueno, es sobre esto - señaló el piercing de su ombligo - ¿cómo se quita?

-Ahmm...- Brad pensó por un momento, nunca le interesaron las perforaciones, así que mucho menos lo demás que estaba relacionado - Si te soy honesto,no tengo ninguna idea sobre los piercings

-Genial - hizo una mueca - tendré que recurrir a internet,y si no hay nada ahí... Recurriré... - bajó su cabeza - a mi madre

-Hoy en día en internet hay de todo, probablemente no tengas que recurrir a tu otra opción - le animó

-Mira, ahí esta Tuck - la chica alegremente señaló al niño

El nombre resonó en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-"Tuck. Tuck. ¡Tuck!" - repitió el chico en su mente

Ahí estaba su hermanito, en el frente de su casa jugando con un balón

-¡Olvidé recoger a Tuck! - se dió un golpe en la frente

-Ouh - soltó Jenny

Ambos se acercaron corriendo hasta él

-Tuck, me alegro que estes bien - dijo Brad acercándose

-Ah,si, ahora te importo, pero no te acordabas ni si quiera de mi - molesto se cruzó de brazos

-Tuck, lo siento...

-Espera a que mamá se entere de esto -amenazó el pelinegro

-Tuck - la peliazul llamó la atención del niño - no debes meter a Brad en problemas, fue mi culpa, lo hice acompañarme a mis compras - Lo miró fijamente - de verdad lo siento, no recordaba que Brad hoy te tenía que recoger

El pequeño lo pensó un momento

-¡Está bien! - formó una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¡Pero si estabas enojado! - le gritó Brad a su hermano

-Jenny siempre estará perdonada, ella es genial - se cruzó de brazos - en cambio tú eres molesto

Brad puso una mano en su pecho fingiendo con exageración estar ofendido

-Te cuido a diario ¿y así me pagas? - dijo entre dientes el hermano pelirrojo

-Chicos, no peleen por favor - pidió la adolescente - Son hermanos, creo que deben intentar llevarse bien siempre

-Jen, no creo que seas la indicada para dar un consejo así, prefieres a tus hermanas en el sótano que contigo - habló Brad

La chica solo sonrió nerviosamente y volteó la mirada

-Aunque... En mi defensa, juntas son un desastre incontrolable - posó sus manos en su cintura

-Brad,quiero un helado - su hermanito jaloneó su pantalón

-¿No crees que estás muy grande para seguir tirando de mi pantalón? - El pelirrojo rodó los ojos

-Nunca se es demasiado grande para molestar a tu hermano - replicó

-Sería más fácil llevarte al parque - le dijo con cierta molestia

-¡Uhh si! Vamos al parque y por un helado - Jenny saltó de la emoción

Mientras Tuck miró con alegría a la chica, Brad la miró con un rostro enfadado

-Primero dejaré mis cosas, no quisiera cargarlas por todo el parque jaja

La chica caminó hacia su casa

Mientras el hermano mayor miraba mal a su pequeño hermano

-¿Qué? - le preguntó al ver que lo mirba tanto

Mientras en la casa Wakeman...

Jenny entró alegremente

-¡Ya regresé mamá! - gritó lo suficiente para que su madre la pudiera escuchar, donde quiera que estuviera

Su madre de inmediato salió de la cocina

-XJ-9 - alegremente se acercó a ella y la abrazó

-Mamá - exclamó feliz - me compré varias cosas, no sabía que ser humana sería tan asombroso - tomó sus bolsas y se las entregó a su madre - saldré con Brad y Tuck al parque

-mmm... - la señora se quedó pensando un poco - de acuerdo, pero quiero que hoy te duermas temprano ¿si?

-De acuerdo mamá - le dió un beso en su mejilla - adiós

La Dra.Wakeman solo obsevaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción la alegría de su hija.Suspiró y se dispuso a llevar las bolsas a la habitación de su hija

Al estar ahí solo dejó las bolsas a lado de su cama y se iba a retirar, pero le dió curiodidad y decidió ver lo que compró su hija

Aunque la bolsa ya lo decía casi todo "Victoria's Secret"

-Ugh, esta niña - comenzó a ver lo que compró - debí de ir con ella

-En el parque-

Jenny estaba junto a Tuck en el juego de los columpios.Ahora la chica podía subirse y se impulsaba una y otra vez junto al pequeño.Mientras Brad iba a comprar los helados

-Esto si es divertido -le dijo la peliazul soltando una risilla

-Jenny - habló su pequeño amigo - ¿En serio no extrañas ser robot?

-¿Por qué lo haría? - Preguntó con inocentemente

-Bueno,ya no lucharás contra el crimen y contra nadie, no podrás volar y no podrás sacar armas de tu cuerpo - levantó su brazo y soltó un ruido extraño, simulando a lo que hacía Jenny al momento de luchar - ¡tampoco puedes volar! -saltó del columpio y se mantuvo de pie frente a ella

-Ahmm...Bueno,yo no diría e... - fue interrumpida

-y ahora tienes que ir al baño, bañarte, no olvidarte de tomar agua, comer bien, tienes que ejercitarte,vas a sudar y debes mantenerte en forma - se alteró Tuck

-Wow,Tuck, calma - se levantó del columpio y posó sus manos en los hombros del menor - No es tan difícil - se encogió de brazos manteniendo una mirada calmada

-Es tu primer día, no creo que hayas hecho algo más significante que respirar

-Uh... - La chica comenzó a pensar

-No se como no se te hace raro, dormiste como alguien y despertaste como alguien más - Tuck habló - ¿Cómo sé que no eres un extraterrestre que actúa muy bien como Jenny? - Cuestionó intentarlo intimidarla

La peliazul solo alzó una ceja y torció sus labios demostrando su descontento

-Tuck, ¿Cuándo dejarás eso de lado? - suspiró

-Nunca Jenny... O extraterrestre que actúa como Jenny

La adolescente solo sonrió ligeramente, le agradaba mucho ese lado del pelinegro, le llegaba a fastidiar pero... Es un niño, los niños hacen todo tipo de tonterías

-Ya llegué - anunció el perlirrojo llegando con tres conos de helado en la mano

-Genial - El pelinegro corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano y abrazándolo para después tomar su helado

-No,espera Tuck... - era demasiado tarde,después de que el niño tomará su helado descuidadamente, causó que uno de ellos se cayera

Los tres ahora veían el cono destrozado y la bola rosa de helado derritiendose en el pavimento

-Oh,vaya - Brad golpeó con una de sus manos su frente y después volteó su mirada a Jenny - lo siento Jen,ese era tuyo, pero puedes tomar el mío

-No puedo aceptarlo,es tuyo - le dijo - Además,no es que me muera de hambre - soltó una risa

-En realidad, el helado no es necesariamente cuando tengas hambre, si no para deleitrar a tu sentido del gusto - exclamó su amigo acercandole de nuevo el cono de helado - y esto necesitas probarlo, ahora que eres humana -le dió una sonrisa

-mmm.. - meditó un poco - no me gustaría dejarte sin tu helado

-Descuida Jen, he probado miles de estos - dijo para despreocupar a su amiga - y creo que tu deberías probarlo también - de nuevo le ofreció su helado

La chica miró a el chico, luego al helado y después a su amigo pequeño quien estaba disfrutando de su helado, lo hizo repetidas veces hasta que su amigo habló

-Vamos Jen, necesito una respuesta,se está derritiendo

Decidió tomar el helado, lo tomó con su mano derecha y después lo tení entre sus dos manos, talló algunos de sus dedos en el cono, sintiendo su textura, y después con su pulgar y su dedo indíce, sintió la servilleta.De pronto sintió algo fresco en uno de sus dedos, acerco su mano a sus ojos y ahí había una gota del helado que se derretía

Acercó su mano a su boca y cuando ya estaba muy cerca, lamió la gota

-"¡VAYA! Si así sabe una gota, una bola entera ha de saber maravilloso" - pensó

Vió a Tuck por unos momentos comer su helado, tal vez les parecería raro a muchos, pero en serio tenía que saber como se comía un helado, y creía que si preguntaba nadie sabría explicarle

Repetía la forma en la que comía Tuck su helado

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó Brad con una sonrisa

-El helado es sabroso - dijo para luego lamer su helado -Le doy gracias a quien sea quien me haya convertido en humana

Su amigo soltó una risa al verla así, le gustaba ver a su amiga feliz

Se podía decir que pasó una buena tarde con sus amigos.Primero con Sheldon y Brad, y luego con Tuck

Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró pensando en lo que pasó en su día

Ahora mismo traía puesta un blusón color blanco que usaría para dormir

Miró la hora "10:56 p.m", no es que quisiera pero tenía que dormir temprano

La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza:

"Si voy y descubro que para las 11:30 de la noche no estás dormida..."

Si, ella ya sabía.Su madre le contaría una de sus cosas científicas que le parecían aburridas y eso haría que se quedara dormida

Cerró sus ojos, lista para caer en los brazos de morfeo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Al despertar e intentar abrir sus ojos sintió una molestia en ellos

Una luz blanca deslumbraba su vista

Entrecerró su visión.Se sentó y talló sus azules ojos

Después de eso, su vista se fue aclarando, ya no estaba en su habitación

Se encontraba en una sala con paredes blancas y lucdz del mismo color que hacían deslumbrar la habitación

La chica recién levantada después de unos segundos de inspeccionar la sala con su vista,hizo una mueca

-mamá - gruñó por lo bajo al reconocer el lugar donde despertó.El laboratorio de su madre

Muy apenas lo reconoció

No era usual para ella entrar en esta área para ella,ya que ahí no era el lugar donde hacían sus reparaciones y mejoras

-"Que extraño, mamá normalmente me prohíbe pasar a esta sala porque es su sala de..." - detuvo sus pensamientos antes de decir la siguiente palabra,se dió cuenta del propósito de estar ahí.Su rostro reflejó la molestia que sentía - "Experimentos" - terminó la oración que estaba pensando

Sin duda ahí su madre hacía sus expeeimentaciones que no estaban asociadas a la robótica, la biología también le interesaba mucho

Miro su atuendo y ahora vestía una bata parecida a las que utilizan en el hospital

A lado derecho de la cama donde se encontraba, encima de una mesa se encontraba un plato hondo, a lado una cuchara y un vaso con jugo de naranja

Se acercó más para ver el interior del plato

Si su vista no le fallaba, eso era lo que había visto algunas veces como "Yogurth con granola" y con algunas frutas

Pudó apreciar un pequeño pedazo de papel

"Buen día cariño,

no hay mejor forma de comenzar tu día con un saludable y balanceado desayuno

Con amor, mamá"

La chica tomó el plato y la cuchara y comenzó a comer

-mmm - saboreó - no sabe tan mal - comió contenta

Al terminar el yogurth satisfecha,tomó el vaso y bebió el jugo

Mientras lo terminaba decidió ver más de cerca los objetos que se encontraban ahí

Con sus pies tocó el frío suelo,dándose al mismo tiempo, cuenta de que estaba descalza

Caminó pra ver lo que había enfrente de donde se levantó

Había una barrita,la que ahora mismo se encontraba con algunas hojas encima, la chica posó su mano encima de ellas y pudó visualizar la letra de su madre y en una de esas hojas, había unas pequeñas gotas de un liquído que desconocía color verde oscuro.Torció su boca, no quería saber que era eso

Tomó un sorbo de su anaranjado líquido

Arriba de eso había unos gabinetes pegados a la pared de puertas transparentes, la peliazul retrocedió un poco y alzó su vista intentando visualizar que había ahí dentro.Unas botellas transparentes fue lo que pudó observar, al parecer cada una con una etiqueta que su madre había escrito de su puño y letra

Ahora observó lo que había a su otro lado

La barra seguía aún, pero ahora encima había un microoscopio.Ese si lo había visto antes, su madre solía tenerlo en la cocina y en la sala.O era uno diferente, o decidió dejarlo ahí.Se encogió de hombros para ella son todos iguales

Bebió de nuevo a su jugo

Ahora encima de ahí, había gabinetes, pero esta vez no se tranparentaban, estaban hechos de lo que parecía ser metal

Sonrió e intento abrir uno de ellos; sin embargo...

-XJ-9 - habló su madre entrando a la sala mirandola con cierta molestia

-¡Ahh mamá! - su sustó provocó un brinco que la hizo tirar su vaso

Crash*

Ahora habían vidrios y líquido esparcidos en el suelo

-Mamá, lo sien... - antes de terminar su oración, la Dra.Wakeman mostró su la palma de su mano,dando a entender a su hija que se detuviera

Se fué por unos segundos y regresó con unas pantuflas en sus manos

Caminó hasta quedar enfrente de su hija y después dejó lo que traía en el suelo

-pontelas o te cortarás - le advirtió cruzándose de brazos

La adolescente obedeció a su madre,usó los zapatos que le dió y caminó para estar a lado de la cama

-¿Qué hacías viendo mis cosas? - le cuestionó con su rostro infeliz

-Lo siento mamá,estaba viendo este lugar - volvió a dar un vistazo a la habitación - no creí que te gustara tanto la biología como para tener un laboratorio

-la robótica no es mi único talento - presumió - aunque claro, soy muy buena con eso

Su hija se rió, amaba ver así a su madre

-Y bueno mamá, ¿Qué me impide ir a la escuela? - exigió una explicación

-XJ-9, ahora que has cambiado, necesito revisarte bien, ya sabes, hacerte estudios, desde qué tipo de sangre eres hasta saber si tu cabello es normal aún siendo de ese color

Jenny suspiró pesadamente, vaya que dolería este día

-Y claro, te daré explicaciones de tu nuevo cuerpo - sonrió

Una sensación de terror invadió su rostro, era justo lo que quería evitar y aún así terminó ahí.80 minutos de vídeos sobre mujeres y humanos perdidos

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Nuestra chica, antigüamente robot, se levantó, su rostro reflejaba su cansancio por todo lo que hizo el día de ayer

No quería seguir pensando en eso, así que decidió cambiarse

-XJ-9 - su madre entró canturreando - ¿No estás teniendo problemas para ducharte? ¿O si?

\- ¿Du-charme? - ladeó su cabeza. Ahora que era humana, ¿La ducha era obligatoria?

-Desvístete y pasa al baño - la mujer señaló el baño

Jenny solo soltó un bufido, odiaba que estuviera detrás de ella como si fuera un bebé

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

Después de una ducha llena ordenes y recomendaciones de su madre.La adolescente salió algo fastidiada, intentando sonreír, encuelta en una toalla y dirigiéndose a su habitación

Cerró la puerta y recargo su espalda sobre esta

-No tardes mucho en cambiarte XJ-9 - le canturreó su madre desde afuera

-Ah - suspiró - si mamá

Comenzó a caminar por su habitación

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y luego pegó al suelo su rostro, buscando algo debajo de su cama

-Aquí está - de ahí sacó la maleta que las chicas Crust le habían dado

La abrió y de ahí tomó la ropa que se pondría hoy

Después de vestirse, bajo contenta las escaleras

-Adiós mamá - se había despedido, pero su madre apareció delante de ella cfuzada de brazos.Era obvio que algo le molestó

-¿A dónde crees que vas sin desayunar?

-Cierto - La chica recordó - tengo que desayunar - se dirigió a la cocina,seguido de su madre - lo siento mamá,no me acostumbro

-Pronto lo harás, pero no olvides que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día - le advirtió - por lo que no quiero que te lo pases nunca

-Si mamá - le contestó mientrs comía su desayuno

Después de el silencioso desayuno, la adolescente se levantó y tomó su mochila

-Listo mamá, ahora si me voy - le dió un beso en la mejilla y después un corto abrazo - nos vemos más tarde

Salió de la casa y notó algo extraño, sus amigos ya se habían ido.Se encogió de hombros.No les podía obligar a esperarla

Decidió caminar, obvio sería un camino silencioso, pero subirse al autobús no cambiaría eso, además que habría gente molestandola por su nueva apariencia, obvio prefería ir solo callada que ir callada y molestada

Durante su trayecto, no le pasó nada de importancia, fué solo aburrido y nada fuera de lo ordinario que le dió algo de tiempo para pensar

Miró su muñeca,y el brazalete color negro que le obsequió su madre.Claro que tenía sus intenciones, al mismo tiempo que adornaba su muñeca, servía para hablar mediante una pequeña pantalla holográfica con su madre

_-"Cundo llegue a casa tal vez, mi vida cambie"_ \- pensó -_ "Mi madre podría reverlarme algunas cosas extrañas sobre mi nuevo yo" _

Con los estudios que su madre le había hecho el día de ayer, la Dra.Wakeman conocería más a fondo su cuerpo, y cualquier cosa extraña que notara, le diría a su hija.Pero solo hast el día de hoy, ya que aún no terminaba de revisarlos

-Ahí viene nuestra amiga - la voz provenía de la chica morena de grandes dientes

-_"Wow,llegué más rápido de lo que pensé__"_ \- dijo Jenny en su cabeza

-Así es compañeros, ella es nuestra nueva amiga - exclamó la más bajita de las Crust

La peliazul tenía marcada la confusión en su rostro

Ambas primas se le acercaron, una hacia su izquierda y una hacia su derecha, tomandola de sus brazos

-Vamos a empolvarnos la nariz -exclamó con aires de superioridad Brittany.Mientras con su agarre, la guíaban hacia los sanitarios

Al entrar, las tres quedaron frente al espejo viendo sus reflejos

Después,Tiff sacó una bolsa y comenzó a buscar algo ahí

-Sabía que lo necesitaríamos - habló mientras de la bolsa sacó maquillaje - tienes una piel muy clara, tuvimos que buscar un maquillaje de tu color

Aunque estuviera desconcertada,las chicas la comenzaron a maquillarla

**Mientras tanto...**

-No ví a Jenny, ¿crees que hoy tampoco vendrá? - habló el chico de "piel amarilla"

El y Bradcaminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que su amiga ya había llegado

-No lo sé,la Sra.Wakeman no me dijo nada - su amigo pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

-¿Crees que piense sacar a Jenny de la escuela? - Le preguntó

-No seas estúpido - le dijo, caminaron unos pasos y después vió como una chica se le aproximaba - Nena acercándose, activando modo atractivo - con su mano peinó su cabello hacia atrás

-Hola ustedes dos - saludó contenta.Era una chica rubia, con una diadema adornando su larga cabellera, algo bajita y delgada. Sus ojos rasgados,color azul y sus labios con un brillo labial rosa brillante. Y un atuendo de una blusa con cuello, sin mangas y una miniflada rosas - Estoy segura que ustedes saben donde se encuentra el aula 39 - les sonrió - ¿O me equivoco?

-Yo no tengo tu número, ¿O me equivoco? - Brad le sonrió

-Ahh... Así que, es cierta la frase que la caballerosidad ha muerto - le dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendolo sentir intimidado - ¿No es así? - preguntó volteando a ver a Sheldon

Este,solo se sonrojó un poco intentando contestarle

-Veo que este lugar no es tan lindo ni grande como pensaba, pero... - dijo mirando sus alrededores - creo que me acostumbraré - se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa

-Entonces...eres nueva aquí - habló Brad

-Noo Genio, era la chica antisocial que se sentaba en la esquina, pero decidí hacerme un tratamiento de cabello y quitarme dos costillas - mencionó de forma sarcástica, dejando en confusión a los dos chicos

_-"Es extraña"_ \- pensaron ambos

-Espera, ¿Esa es Jenny? - asombrado, Sheldon señaló a su amiga que caminaba junto a las Crust

-¿Jenny? - susurró la rubia volteando rápidamente su vista hacia la señalada

Se veía al trío de chicas caminar presumidamente por los pasillos, causando murmullos entre los demás alumnos

-Oh, parece que si hizo lo que quería - le habló el pelirrojo a su amigo

-Con que ella es Jenny, eh... - sonrió y caminó hacia ellas.Hizo que todos dejaran de murmurar y la observaran.Sus zapatos de plataforma tocando con el piso eran lo único que se escuchaban, lo que hizo llamar la atención de las tres adolescentes que miraban todos

Mientras que los dos con los que había conversado hace unos momentos se preguntaban que era lo que planeaba

Al fin llegó,se encontró frente a ellas, pero solo mirando a la de cabello azul

-Jennyfer Wakeman, si no me equivoco - siguió manteniendo su sonrisa

-uf, tu que perdedora, quítate del camino - exclamó la pelinegra más pequeña

\- En primera,no soy perdedora, y segunda, no me quitaré del camino porque no me mandas y no vengo a hablar contigo - contestó molesta cruzándose de brazos sin mirarla - Tercera, ¡Jodete! - le gritó mostrando su dedo medio con afán de ofender

Todos se sorprendieron

Después aquella chica rubia volteó a ver a quien buscaba

-como decía... - rodó sus ojos y luego los posó sobre la peliazul, se acercó un poco más a la chica que iba en medio de las primas - ¿Jennyfer Wakeman?

Todo la escuela se encontraba en silencio, ¿Quién era aquella chica?

* * *

**Bien!**

**Un capítulo más porque no tengo nada que hacer jeje****.Lo hice muy largo,no se porque**


	4. Capítulo 4:¿Quién eres?

**Después de que aquella chica extraña apareciera buscando a Jenny y contestarle a una de las Crust**

**La historia continúa...**

* * *

Ahí estaba frente a ellas.La rubia solo sonreía mientras que la multitud observaba asombrada.Las chicas Crust se mostraban molestas, y Jenny... bueno, solo estaba más confundida que nadie así que decidió decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Te cono...

-No, no me conoces - interrumpió sin borrar su sonrisa - pero yo te conozco a ti - con su dedo indíce rozó la nariz de la peliazul, quien solo quedó confundida

-ah...¿Debería preguntar o...? - incomodamente se encogió de hombros

-Quisiera decir la razón por la que te conozco, pero hay mucha gente aquí - señaló los alrededores - y no me gustan los chismes

-Ugh, solo ignorala Jenny - habló Britt, quien junto con su prima,intentó sacar a la chica de ese incomódo escenario

-_"Si la detengo ahora esta gente seguirá mirando, no quiero que dscuchen lo que le quiero decir a Jenny" _\- pensó apretando sus puños. La rubia simplemente sacudió su cabello y se fue de ahí

-¿Qué querrá de Jenny? - preguntó Sheldon a su amigo

-Sabía que tenía algo, me dió un presentimiento - le dijo Brad

-Pero... ¿Quién en su primer día se atreve a contestarle así a las Crust? - cuestionó asombrado

-¡Sabía que la había visto en otra parte! - gritó un chico cerca e ellos mientras hablaba con alguien más - oigan - se acercó a los dos - ¿Verdad que esta chica - mostró una foto de su celular, era la misma rubia con la que hablaron hacer unos instantes,pero... Parecía estar posando para una foto - Es la misma que estaba desafíando a las Crust?

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Brad confuso

-¡Es una modelo! Sale en demasiadas revistas, su nombre es Kiara Sung - le mostró otra foto, esta vez en una portada de revista, y en efecto, ahí estaba escrito "Kiara Sung" señalandola a ella.Después se alejó de ellos y volvió con el chico con quien hablaba - ¡Ellos también lo dijeron! ¿ves? No estoy loco, una chica famosa y hermosa ahora viene a nuestra escuela

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? - extrañado Sheldon lo señaló y después volteó a ver a su amigo quien estaba ocupado con su celular

-Kia...ra..Sun..g - deletreó mientras escribía en su teléfono

-¿Qué haces? - Cuestionó el pelinegro

-Necesito saber más de esta chica, es extraño todo esto y eso me hace intrigarme - admitió

Sheldon solo se cruzó de brazos y se mostró molesto, unos segundos después cambio su expresión

-¿A quién engaño? Yo también quiero ver - admitió pegandose a su amigo para ver la pantalla de su celular

-Al parecer es una 'niña de papí' - Dijo Brad - hija de un gran empresario, dueño de la compañía "Sung" ja, que original

-Siento haber escuchado eso en alguna parte - el pelinegro pusó su mano debajo de su barbilla pensando

-Bueno, se dedican a crear muchos tipos de productos ya sabes, de belleza, papelería, juguetes, ese tipo de cosas para el hogar y para consumir - el pelirrojo dió unos ejemplos

-¿Qué hace una chica como esa aquí? Esto es Tremorton ¡Y una escuela pública! Por favor, esa chica debería de estar en un colegio en uno de los mejores países del mundo - le explicó eufórico

-Duele que me clasifiquen de ese modo - habló la chica detrás de ellos dos, asustandolos.Era Kiara,pero esta vez vestía unos jeans y una sudadera

\- ¿Kiara? ¿Qué hace... - la chica colocó su mano en su boca, impidiendo que siguiera hablando

-Shh - le calló - Allá - señaló la puerta donde se guardaban las cosas de limpieza.

Empujó a ambos hasta ahí luego abrió la puerta y rápido entraron

-Oigan, no pueden estar aquí - se quejó el conserje que se encontraba ahí

Kiara arqueó una ceja, de la nada sacó un montón de billetes y se los dió

-Ehh... - los tomó y caminó hacia la puerta - pueden estar aquí si quieren, pero entraré por mis cosas cuando las necesite - les advirtió antes de cerrar la puerta

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? - preguntó desconcertado Sheldon

-Les quiero explicar la situación a ustedes porque son amigos de Jenny - se quitó su capucha

-¿Es malo? - preguntó Sheldon

-Pfft...para nada - sonrió - Bien, voy a...

-¿A qué veniste aquí? - le interrumpió el pelirrojo

-A eso voy - le contesto molesta - Ahora que saben quien soy solo se preguntan "Oh vaya, que hace una chica como ella aquí?" - hizo una mala imitación con grave voz - En primera, creí que no me reconocerían en una pequeña ciudad como esta, normalemente me gusta presumir lo rica que soy - sacudió su cabello elegantemente mientras los dos chicos la miraban molestos - pero esta vez tenía que pasar desapercibida

-Yo solo quiero saber porque conoces a Jenny - exclamó con celos Sheldon

-Tranquilo Sheldon Oswald Lee

Al decir esto ambos se quedaron en shock, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

-Te...¿llamas Oswald? - se burló Brad

-¿No lo sabías? Creí que eramos amigos - dijo el pelinegro con aires de tristeza.El pelirrojo solo desvió la mirada

-Como...Sea.. - incomodada siguió hablando - Necesito acercarme a Jenny por unas razones personales, es por eso que contraté un equipo de investigación e investigué mucho sobre ella...Una vez fue un robot ¿cierto?

-Desde que nació - molesto, Sheldon se cruzó de brazos

-¿Se podría saber esa "razón personal"? - El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja

-No - respondió de una manera cortante - No necesitan saberlo - alargó su respuesta.Pero al ver que los dos se encontraban molestos, de incomodó - Pronto lo descubrirán, no se preocupen

Se acercó a la puerta y luego la abrió,pero antes de salir se detuvo y volteó a verlos

-Voy a recuperar a Jenny - se volvió a colocar su capucha - ¿Vienen? - preguntó son una sonrisa

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

Todos se dirigían ya a sus respectivos salones de clases

Ahí iban las primas Crust...Y Jenny, claro

-_"Espero que mi plan no demore mucho, se vuelven cada vez más molestas"_ \- pensó la peliazul mientras miraba al suelo

-Hola de nuevo - Kiara se quitó su gorra frente a ellas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Tiff gruñendo

-Jenny - la nombrada levantó la vista - no es necesario juntarte con estas arpías, tu pue... - Brittany la empujó

-¿A quién crees que llamas arpías? - le cuestionó molesta

-Jenny, sé que las odias, no se como ahora mismo estás aguantando tus ganas de darles su merecido - extendió su mano hacia ella - Si vienes conmigo, no tendrás que soportarme,si no me soportas,eres libre de irte y respetaré cualquiera de tus desiciones, seré... una amiga de verdad - le sonrió

La de tez pálida se quedó mirando confundida, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?.Ni si quiera conocía a esa chica. De pronto, vió como sus dos amigos aparecieron detrás de la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vamonos a clase - ambas primas intentaron mover a la peliazul, pero ella no se dejó mover, se mantuvo firme, para su sorpresa, parecía poseer fuerza sobre humana

-Kiara... - se le acercó separándose de ambas pelinegras - ¿Es ese tu nombre? - jugó con su cabello y miró detrás de la chica, mirando a sus amigos

-Si - respondió sonrojandose

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

Como es costumbre, las clases pasan rápido cuando no prestas mucha atención en las clases y llega la hora de alimentarse

-¿Por qué tu comida se ve diferente? - preguntó Jenny a Kiara

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa, aunque no estuvieran en la mesa de enfrente recibían muchas miradas por las llamativas chicas que se encontraban sentadas ahí

-Oh, la preparó mi chef - señaló detrás de la barra de la cocina a una señora con un uniforme de cocinera, quien sonrió y saludo, la rubia devolvió el gesto y luego volteó a ver a sus amigos - mi padre no me deja comer cualquier cosa, así que me dijo "Kiara, si vas a ir a una escuela pública, llevarás a tu Chef para que haga tu comida" - intentó imitarlo con una voz grave

La peliazul rió un poco y luego preguntó

-¿Tu padre es tan estricto como suena?

-Puede que sea serio, pero yo no diría estricto - tomó un bocado de su almuerzo - claro que a veces me obliga a ir a sus aburridos eventos pero otras veces me deja hacer lo que quiera - se sobresaltó y puso un ejemplo - ¡Cuando tenía 7 años!, hice una pista de carreras para mini autos en mi casa y no me dijo nada - recordó riendo

-Tu infancia debió haber sido fabulosa al estar rodeada de lujos - le dijo Sheldon

-Ah... - se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca - algo así - sonrió de nuevo - pero, dejemos de hablar sobre mi, se que soy fabulosa pero, ¡chicos! Incluso yo misma me canso de hacerlo

Por un momento, hubo un silencio

-Pero hablen chicos, cuenten algo, me gusta escuchar el drama - alzó ambas cejas

-La vida de Jenny es un drama - Brad sonrió

-¿De qué hablas? - le preguntó molesta la chica antes nombrada

-La han secuestrado varias veces, incluso la he salvado yo - Dijo orgullloso el pelirrojo

-¡Yo también! - Exclamó Sheldon con un poco de celos - ¿O acaso se olvidan del incidente del Cluster Principal?

-Obtuviste ayuda de la Sra.Wakeman - le contestó su amigo

-Más bien la Sra.Wakeman obtuvo mi ayuda

-Ya quisieras

-De acuerdo,ya basta - los detuvo la rubia.Después volteó a ver a su nueva amiga- ¿tu misión más importante fue esa del... Cloo...? - no pudo terminar la preguta m,no sabía como se llamaba

-Cluster - terminó de decir la peliazul y Kiara asintió - Ah, creo yo que si - dijo pensando si había hecho algo más "importante" - Digo, salve a dos planetas de la esclavización, aunque claro que en el Cluster Principal todos creían que vivían bien y que yo era el monstruo - sonrió nerviosamente rascándose su nuca - y gracias a eso conocí a Vega

-¿Quién es ella?¿Es tu amiga? - cuestionó alegremente

-Ella es la hija de Vexus, y si, somos amigas aunque es raro, ya que hace tiempo que no la veo - apoyó su codo derecho en la mesa, y su barbilla en la mano derech y miró hacia arriba - Aunque, se veía muy contenta de que su gente fuera liberada - sonrió

Kiara entrecerró sus rasgados ojos y levantó una ceja.Y se dió cuenta de que ahora los dos chicos no seguían su conversación e hicieron una ellos mismos, Ni idea de que hablaban pero se... ¿Estaban lanzandose comida entre ellos en pequeñas porciones con sus cucharas?.No le tomó tanta importancia y miró a Jenny sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro

-¿Ella... Es para ti una buena amiga? - le preguntó, extrañando a la peliazul, quien volteó su mirada hacia la rubia

-Bueno...aunque no la vea y solo estuve con ella no mucho tiempo, creo que es alguien con quien puedo entablar una buena amistad - declaró

Kiara solo figuró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

El timbre de la salida es sin duda lo mejor que puedes escuchar cuando te cansas de estar estudiando ¿no?.Pues ahora mismo resonaba por toda la Preparatoria

-Ohh... Por favor - le suplicó la rubia canturreando

-Ahm, Kiara es que, no lo sé - Jenny se pusó nerviosa - si apreciaría que vinieras a mi casa pero no sé que este planeando mi madre porque... - un sonido se comenzó a escuchar.Parecía el sonido de una alarma pero aguda

-¿oyes eso? - le preguntó su amiga

La peliazul volteó a ambos lados y luego miró al suelo, después giró su cabeza un poco a la derecha vienda su brazo derecho

El brazalete

Alzó su brazo, dejando delante de su vista el pequeño comunicador.Una pequeña pantalla holográfica color azul apareció delante de ella con la imagen de el rostro de su madre

-Hola XJ-9 - saludo con alegría

-Hola mamá - desvió su vista sonrojandose un poco por la vergüenza

-Hablo para decirte que no estaré en casa por ahora, tengo que ir a estudiar más a fondo tus análisis - hizo una pausa viendo la expresión decepcionante de su hija - No se cuanto tarde, pero te prometo que volveré lo antes posible, si necesitas algo solo hablame, te quiero - se despidió y la pantalla se apagó al mismo momento que "despareció"

-Entonces... - Kiara habló - ¿puedo ir a tu casa? ¿O quisieras acompañarme a la mía? - volvió a insistir con alegría

La chica lo pensó un poco

-De acuerdo, a mi casa - le respondió

-¡Bien! Vamonos~ - canturreó tomandola del brazo

-Espera, ¿Y Brad y Sheldon? - la detuvo

-Les dije que no hablaran contigo,ya que esta es nuestra tarde de chicas - Chilló contenta

Jenny no dijo nada,ahora quería conocer más a fondo a Kiara y esta era una oportunidad

-Vamos - la rubia señaló un auto color negro

-¿Es...tu auto? - preguntó asombrada

-Mi padre no me dejo traer mi propio auto, y me dió en el que me llevaba mi chofer, no es tan lindo como el mío - se encogió de hombros - pero esas son las condiciones para venir aquí

-¿Condiciones? ¿acaso...tu eras la que quería venir a esta escuela?

Kiara la miró un momento con sus ojos abiertos como platos,sonriendo.Causando que Jenny se sintiera incómoda y volteó su vista avergonzada

-Sube - le dijo suavemente - está abierto - abrió su puerta y se subió inmediatamente, en cambio, Jenny la abrió con un ritmo natural aún extrañada por el comportamiento de su nueva amiga

Ya ambas en el auto, Kiara lo enciende y comienza a avanzar

-Mi casa está por...

-¡Lo sé! - la interrumpió con entusiasmo en su voz - te dije que te tuve que investigar porque...

-¿Me... In..vestigaste? - interrumpió mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de temor

-¿No te había dicho? - entrecerró sus ojos y volteó su vista intentando recordarlo. Después de unos segundos, con sus labios hizo una "O" recordando - Cierto, tu no estabas ahí, lo lamento - se disculpó un poco nerviosa - no quiero que pienses que soy...Una acosadora o algo por el estilo, solamente que tenía que saber cosas sobre ti antes de venir aquí, conocer a una persona sin saber nada de ella me inquieta - dijo con una voz temblorosa

-Ehm... ¿Puedo saber por qué me conoces y por qué decidiste venir aquí? Si no te molesta

-Jenny... - Antes de contestarle hizo una pausa - ¿Quieres trabajar conmigo? - por un momento despejó su vista de enfrente mirando a la chica con una sonrisa, dejándola desconcernada

-¿Trabajar contigo? - sorprendida, repitió la enzó a pensar en que tipo de cosas estaba metida para conseguir dinero, ¿Acaso hablaba de su trabajo como modelo? - ¿En qué?

-Sabes que soy modelo ¿No?

Jenny impactada abrió sus ojos como platos.¿Acaso era así de linda para que una modelo le dijera que puede modelar?

-Tu... - volteó a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa - Debes estar bromeando

-¿Te parece que lo estoy? - por un momento despegó su vista de enfrente y le lanzó una mirada seria

La peliazul comenzó a usar su imaginación

-_"Las modelos son famosas ¿no?" _\- a su mente vino una imagen de ella siendo rodeada por la gente - _"Tienen dinero..." _\- ahora se imaginaba estando arriba de un auto de lujo - _"Y sobre todo hombres apuestos" _\- ahora en su mente pasaba una imagen de ella junto a unos chicos musculosos y de buen rostro riendo con ella - _"Además, su guardaropa es muy lindo"_ \- pensó mirando el atuendo de la rubia.Ahora se imaginaba a ella junto con todo lo anterior, viviendo como siempre quizo vivir y sonrió

Mientras que Kiara la miraba, e igual que ella sonreía

-No se modelar - admitió encogiendose de hombros, esfumando ella misma sus ilusiones

-Ah, eso se arregla - dijo con simpleza - hay dos formas, tomar clases...O... Solo practicar si naciste con el don ¡Como yo!

Kiara la volteo a ver, pero no parecía convencida

-¡Vamos! Será divertido - le animó - ¿Sabes cuántas celebridades he conocido gracias a ese trabajo? Incluso tengo sus contactos, a veces salgo se viaje o a tomar una taza de té con ellos - presumió

-Contigo es diferente, eres una chica que tiene dinero gracias a su padre - dijo para después exaltarse por sus palabras - lo siento, seguro te molesta que te digan este tipo de cosas

-Está bien - contesto forsozamente - estoy acostumbrada porque - suspiró - es cierto

-No tienes porque sentirte mal por eso, tu...

-Shh,shh,shh - le calló - No es tan grave - dicho esto, comenzó a bajar su velocidad, dando señal de que habían llegado

Estacionó el auto en frente de la casa. Antes de bajar del vehículo, tomó su bolso y de ahí sacó su celular, lo encendió viendo sus notificaciones

Después de unos segundos de leerlas, la peliazul notó como la chica rubia torcía un poco sus labios, parpadeó repetidas veces y suspiró

-Vamos - Kiara dijo abriendo la puerta del auto, se colgó su bolso y bajó del carro. Cerró la puerta y dió un par de pasos, quedándose viendo la casa

Jenny caminó y quedó a lado de ella

-Seguramente tu casa es más grande - le sonrió

-Lo es - comenzó a caminar lentamente acercándose más a la casa donde vivía la chica - pero no se porque le tomas tanta importancia - la peliazul arqueó una ceja preguntandose a que se refería - al final del día, sique siendo una casa cualquiera, las casas tienen el propósito de hacer sentir comóda a la gente que vive ahí

Jenny no entendió lo que quería decir con eso, se extrañó aún más, pero Kiara solo seguía mirando su casa por fuera sin expresión alguna. Sacudió su cabeza un poco y de su mochila tomó sus llaves

Al abrir la puerta Kiara pasó con un rostro que reflejaba fascinación

-¡Estoy en tu casa! - chilló con alegría. Después comenzó a analizar velozmente su alrededor - Es acogedora - entrecerró sus ojos ampliando su sonrisa

Jen rió levemente, la rubia le parecía carismática con su forma de actuar al decir las cosas

-Supongo que tu habitación está en el segundo piso - señaló las escaleras

-sip - afirmó moviendo su cabeza

-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¡Muestramela! - se emocionó - si... no es mucha molestia - se sonrojó - claro jeje

* * *

**[...]**

* * *

-¿Acaso estás enfermo? - se exaltó Brad - hombre, eso no se hace - colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su ompañero - tienes que saber cual es **tú** espacio, y cual es el de Jenny y más si solo son amigos

-Por favor Brad, ayudame, siento que ella le quiere hacer algo a Jenny, tengo que protegerla - rogó Sheldon

-De ninguna manera, a las chicas no se les espia cuando estan en un día de chicas

-Pero, esa Kiara...

-Yo no le veo nada de malo, me resultó un poco molesta pero no parece mentir

-Dime, si sabes que le pasará algo a Jenny, ¿Me ayudarías?

-Ese es el problema ¡Tú no lo sabes! Solo lo... Sientes, no tienes pruebas

-Puedo conseguir pruebas - se defendió

Brad alzó una ceja interrogante

-¿De qué? Lo único que esconde esa chica es montones de dinero en una caja fuerte

-¡Brad, podría ser una psicopáta!

-Parece que tú eres el psicopáta aquí

-¡Por favor Brad! - gritó más fuerte

-No, seguramente solo estás celoso porque Jenny conoció a alguien y en menos de un día ya se llevan mejor

-Chicos

Aquella voz detuvo su pelea y los hizo voltear hacia arriba.

Era Jenny, asomada por su ventana

-¿Estan peleando? - después de preguntar confundida, detrás de ella apareció Kiara intentando ver que sucedía

-Jen, como el ser pacífico que soy... - volteó hacia ella y comenzaba a explicar, mientras que Jenny alzaba una ceja - te diré que hubo un pequeño desacuerdo, y... Ya sabes lo que dicen - son su brazo, abrazó a Sheldon y lo acercó a él - las discusiones fortalecen una relación

Por lo que pudieron apreciar, Kiara se acercó al oído de la peliazul, quien volteó su mirada intentando verla y susurró algo inaudible para ambos abajo

Confundida, Jenny voltea a verlos para luego reírse un poco

-Pfft,no...jajaja - rió otro poco - aunque no me sorprendería

Ambas dejaron de asomarse y cerraron la ventana

-¿Lo ves? Se estan llevando bien - Brad caminó hacia la puerta de su casa.A punto de entrar, su celular sonó y contestó

-_¿Habla Bradley? _\- preguntó una voz femenina -_Tu amiga Jenny,me dió tu celular, me dijo que serías la cita perfecta para mí_

-Pues...¡Si! - respondió alegre

-_Perfecto, tengamos una cita el 31 de este mes_

-¡Por supuesto!, te llamaré luego - colgó emocionado y gritó acercándose a Sheldon - ¡Tengo una cita el 31!

-¿Una cita el 31 de Septiembre? - preguntó esperando que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta

-Si - exclamó orgulloso

-Brad, lamento romper tus ilusiones pero no hay 31 de Septiembre

-¿Qué? - abrió ampliamente sus ojos, a lo lejos se comenzaron a escuchar risas, y miró hacia arriba.Ahí estaban las dos chicas, una rubia y una peliazul, detrás de la ventana, riendose de quien acaba de caer en su broma - Muy graciosas - dijo sarcástico

Se dejaron de reír, y se pudo observar como Jenny se iba pero Kiara se quedó ahí, mirandolos, más bien, fulminandolos con su mirada

Los chicos no podían sentirse más incomódos

De pronto, el ceño de la rubia se comienza a fruncir.Enseña su dedo indíce, el cual pasa lentamente por su cuello

_-"¿Es una amenaza?"_ \- ambos pensaron mirándose el uno a otro sorprendidos, sabiendo que pensaron lo mismo

De inmediato, borra todo odio de su rostro, y se aleja de la ventana

-ahora si Brad, ¿Me ayudas? - preguntó Sheldon.

-Claro - respondió aún sorprendido

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo****No sé cuando será la última actualización, ahora tengo varias cosas que hacer y que me mantienen ocupada****Además,hago esto cuando estoy aburrida, y tengo ideas por la cabeza, pero ahora mismo estoy con falta de creatividad hasta para dibujar****Además, que en lo que se supone que tenía vacaciones, tengo que ir a Canadá, si muy divertido y todo, pero tomaré un curso de inglés, y por lo que parece, serán 3 semanas de clases junto a actividades todo el día, así que me cansaré y no tendré ni el lujo de aburrirme****Hasta la próximaaaaa...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Nuevos amigos

Prosigamos...

Recuerdo que hago esto porque estoy aburrida, en realidad no se escribir y menos inventar historias, así que solo escribo lo que creo que se ve bien visualmente así que es obvio que tenga muchos errores presentes tanto como de narración y ortografía

Escribir fanfics malos es meramente un pasatiempo para mi tiempo libre y mi imaginación que a veces no puedo plasmar en mis dibujos

[...]

-¿Tienes hermanas? ¡Fascinante! - gritó Kiara dando pequeños aplausos

-Pero es como si no las tuviera, todos los días se la pasan desactivadas en el sótano - se encogió de hombros, mostrando nula importancia

-Pero has convivido con ellas, tienes al menos relación con tu familia - explicó como si fuera lo más obvio

-Las descubrí a mis 5 años de creación, yo no diría que es buena relación - rodó los ojos y estiró sus piernas al frente cruzándo una sobre la otra - y mi madre fingía que no existían, eso... me dolería si fuera ellas - posó su vista sobre la rubia quien seguía caminando lentamente por la habitación - ¿Que hay de ti y de tu familia?

Se detuvo y quedó segundos inmóvil antes de acercarse a apreciar la vista de la ventana

-Mi familia es... - cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con su pie dibujando imaginariamente garabatos en el suelo- distante

Jenny abrió un poco más sus ojos y la miró atentamente

-Solo tengo a mis abuelos paternos y viven en Corea, los visito de vez encuando - de un momento a otro, Kiara se había puesto seria, dejando la felicidad de hace unos segundos

-Y... ¿Tu padre? - preguntó timidamente Jenny, le causaba curiosidad pero era algo que le daba pena preguntar

-Trabaja todo el día, pasa el tiempo trabajando en ese horrible edificio suyo, ¿Me creerías si te digo que su oficina también es una habitación? - soltó una risa -para que duerma, se bañe y se vista ¡Tiene una cocina ahí dentro! -comenzó a agitarse su respiración, volteó su enfadado rostro, logrando que la viera la peliazul - ¡JODER PAPÁ, PARA ESO EXISTE LA PUTA MANSIÓN, PARA QUE LLEGUES, TOMES UN BAÑO, DUERMAS Y CENES JUNTO A MÍ AL MENOS UNOS ASQUEROSOS FIDEOS! - Terminó de gritar, tomándole unos segundos para que pudiera apreciar el rostro horrorizado de su nueva amiga

Nerviosa, comenzó a jugat con su cabello rubio

-Lo siento... - se disculpó intentando mostrar su mejor sonrisa

-Problemas con tu padre supongo - soltó Jenny sonriendo nerviosa - a... Todos nos pasa - jugueteó con sus dedos por su incomodidad

-Si... - Kiara tenía la mirada en el suelo, sonrojada por la situación - de verdad lo siento mucho - pegó firmemente sus brazos en el costado de su cuerpo e hizo una reverencia pequeña - esto es muy vergonzoso - regresó a su posición normal y sonrió

-Está bien - la chica se apresuró a levantarse y caminar para quedar frente a ella, posando su mano sobre su hombro - si necesitas hablar, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo

-Ouh - chilló emocionada abrazando fuertemente a la de tez pálida - de verdad eres un amor - la apretó aún más - pero... - la dejo de abrazar - mi familia no debería de ser un tema de conversación, son ta~an aburridos - explicó entonando su voz

-Y, a todo esto ¿Sabes coreano? - preguntó Jenny volviendo a su cama para recostarse

-확실한 (Claro) - se sentó a un lado de ella - Me parece insultante que me preguntes eso - dijo bromeando

Su amiga soltó una risita

-Eso significa que creciste allá - dedujo interesada

-Si - asintió con su cabeza - Pero crecí también con culturas Occidentales y hablando inglés en un colegio trilingüe, por lo que ahora mismo estoy hablando muy bien gracias a eso - presumió orgullosa

-Vaya, yo... Solo se inglés ya que es mi lengua materna - se rió - Y muy poco español que enseñan en la escuela - dijo sin interés

-Ah, no importa, si quieres aprender algún idioma que yo sepa, solo preguntame - le guiñó un ojo - soy políglota, Papi cree que ayuda para el futuro puesto que tendré en la empresa así que aprendí muchas cosas en pocos años

-Eso suena genial - admitió la peliazul mirando con asombro a la chica - yo antes sabía muchas cosas, pero gracias a este cambio no puedo ni hacer lo mínimo que hacía cuando era robot - se lamentó bsjando su mirada

-Oye - Kiara interpusó su rostro hacía donde estaba dirigida la mirada de Jenny para captar su atención - No te sientas mal, no es malo ser humano, no me digas que quieres volver a ser un robot que se puede oxidar con la lluvia

-No es eso - volteó su mirada - es que ya no tengo po... - algo parecía haber hecho "click" en su mente dejandola sorprendida - no, no, si tengo poderes - recordó la ocasión en que estaba volando cuando Brad y Sheldon estaban en su casa, pero la sangre en la cabeza fue demasiado para ella y le revolvió sus recuerdos de ese momento - solo que... - volteó a ver a su amiga - necesito descubrirlos bien

-¿Wakeman volverá a salvar la humanidad? - preguntó Kiara sonriente

-Tal vez - respondió levantadose de su cama

El sonido de la ventana siendo estrellada por un objeto se hizo presente

Alarmando a las dos mujeres de la habitación

Ahora en el suelo yacía una pelota de beisból junto a los pedazos de vidrio que cayeron junto a los pies de la peliazul

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - gritó Kiara asomándose por la ventana furiosa

-Lo... Siento - el pequeño se encogió de hombros

-¿Tuck? - Jenny extrañada, se asomó también, siendo saludada entusiasmadamente por el azabache

-¡Lo siento Jen! - su tono de voz no parecía sentirlo del todo

-Ah, un niño que se disculpa, adorable - Kiara lo miró con ternura

-¡Iré por ella! - gritó corriendo hacia la casa

Unos momentos después entró a la habitación junto a dos adolescentes, que no eran nada mas ni nada menos que los amigos de Jenny

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - preguntó la peliazul con notable confusión mirandolos

Al mismo tiempo que a sus espaldas, estaba su nueva amiga rubia lanzando una mirada de desprecio sobre los dos chicos

-Venimos a darle un sermón a Tuck por haber lanzado esta pelota hacia tu habitación - dijo apresurado Sheldon

-No creo que sea necesario chicos jaja - Jenny se levantó enfrente de ellos - fue un accidente, Tuck estaba jugando, los accidentes suceden cuando menos lo esperas

-¡Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte hermanito! - alzó su voz el pelirrojo apuntandole con el dedo a su hermano menor, quien no parecía inmutarse

Kiara y Jenny intercambiaron miradas confundidas de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras escuchaban de fondo a los adolescentes "regañar" al niño que parecía no importarle

-Oigan, dejen al pobrecito en paz - Kiara se acercó a Tuck bajándose a su altura y abrazandolo, haciendo que mostrara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - este niño pidió disculpas, si lo regañan cuando no lo hizo intencionalmente hay probabilidad de que ufra de traumas, ¿Lo sabían? - les regañó molesta

-Este niño, es mi hermano y...

-Ay, pobre - lo interrumpió - pobre niño, mis mas sinceras disculpas por este hermano horrible que te ha tocado - dramatizó "consolando" a Tuck

-Lo sé, pero es algo con lo que acostumbras a vivir - se encogió de hombros siguiendole el juego

-¡Oye! Te voy a - antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jenny le detuvo mientras le dirigía una mirada de desaprobación

-Este chico me agrada - Kiara se levantó y le revolvió su cabello azabache

-Yo digo que eres genial, tal como Jenny - mencionó con emoción

Sheldon aclaró su garganta mientras miraba con recelo al mas chico

-Oh - Tuck al captar lo que quería decir el vhico oriental, volteó a ver a Jenny - Jen, necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea, requiero SOLO de tu ayuda, es crucial para poder sacar una nota alta - dijo sin tomarle la importancia que alguien debía tomar ante eso

-¿Tiene que ser ahora mismo? Porque... - intentó explicarse, pero due tomad del brazo y la forzaba a caminar

-Es importante, tiene que ser ya - intentó convencerla

-De acuerdo, Kiara, no tardo - avisó felizmente antes de desaparecer por la puerta siendo estirada del brazo por Tuck

Al momento de que se fueron

Los adolescentes voltearon a ver a la chica rubia quien los observaba cruzada de brazos y torciendo sus labios

-Vaya teatrito que armaron - al parecer ella no había caído en el escenario que inventaron - ¿Cuál es la queja que quieren expresar sobre mí? - sonrió arrogantemente

-¿Qué le quieres hacer a Jenny? - preguntó Sheldon acercándose a ella con una mirada desconfiada

-¿A Jenny? Jenny es un angelito - habló indignada - nunca le haría daño, alguien que se atreva a lastimarla es alguien desalmado

-Entonces ¿Qué es? Sé que tienes malas intenciones - receló la mirada hacia la chica - incluso nos amenazaste

-¿Hablas de... - nuevamente tomó su dedo índice y lo pasó por su cuello - esto? - sonrió ampliamente

-¡Si! Eso - gritó Brad señalandola

-Oh, ustedes no me agradan - mencionó con simpleza sacando un espejo de mano para admirar su reflejo

Los dos quedaron boquiabiertos

-Esa es... ¿la única razón? - frustrado, Sheldon pasó sus manos por todo su rostro

-Si, me daría mucho gusto que - mientras miraba su reflejo comenzó a apretar sus labios - dejaran de ser amigos de Jenny

Silencio total

El comentario resonó en la cabeza de los chicos

"me daría mucho gusto que dejaran de ser amigos de Jenny"

En ese momento, querían "matarla"

-"¿Quién rayos se cree ella?" - Brad apretaba sus dientes mientras fruncía su seño dirigiendo esa amenazante mirada a la chica, quien seguía mirándose en el espejo

-¡Tú no eres quien para decir eso! - Sheldon gritó antes de lanzarse sobre ella

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Soy una mujer decente yo no peleo - intentó quitárselo de encima sin éxito en ello

-Wow wow - Brad corrió hacia ellos sujetanto a su amigo de la sudadera - Tranquilo, no le puedes golpear a una mujer, aunque sea una maldita desquiciada - la miró enojado - se merece respeto

-Siglo XXI Carbunkle - sacudió sus brazos intentando alcanzar a la chica tirada en el suelo ya que Brad lo estaba separando - igualdad

-¡Agh! Ya basta, a esto me refiero - la rubia se quedó en el piso pero solamente sentada apoyandose en sus brazos - son unos salvajes y muchas razones más

-¡Tú no debiste de decir eso! - se quejó ahora Brad - no tienes nada que ver con nuestra amistad con Jenny y menos opinar de algo que no sabes

-Somos buena influenza para Jenny y además la queremos mucho, estamos muy lejos de herirla - replicó Sheldon, quien ya había sido soltado por su amigo y comenzó a sacudir su sudadera

-Tú eres la sospechosa aquí - el pelirrojo la señaló mientras ella con indignación, llevaba su mano a su pecho

-¿Sospechosa? - se levantó y acomodó su minifalda sacudiendo también el polvo que se le pegó

-Una niña millonaria viene a una ciudad pequeña y se inscribe a un instituto público y ahora nos dice conocer sin si quiera haberla visto alguna vez, por supuesto, ¿Qué tendría de sospechoso? - explicó el azabache activando su sarcasmo

La coreana se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y fruncir sus labios

-¿Y sabes qué es lo más sospechoso? - Sheldon se acercó a ella con el seño fruncido - Jenny confió en tí de inmediato

Ella solo se limitó a alzar una ceja para luego reirse

-Es como si - agarró una bocanada de aire para seguie riendose - estuvieras celoso porque no le agradaste a la primera

-Pfft - Brad se tapó su boca intentando no reírse mientras la chica reía descaradamente

Sheldon mordió sus labios sintiendose mal por el comentario, recordó rápidamente el día que la conoció

-Disculpa cariñito pero es algo de chicas, al conocer a alguien más tienes como tres opciones... Una, le agradas al primer instante y se vuelven buenas amigas... Dos, al conocerla la desprevias a muerte hasta que la conoces mejor y termina amistad... Y ¡Tres! Se van conociendo de poco a poco hasta ser buenas amigas - levanto su dedo medio junto con el índice y guiñó su ojo - No es nada raro

Los dos chicos la miraban desconcertados, era extraña

-Además tengo un secreto... - lentamente se acercó en un lugar donde ambos pudieran verla y escucharla de cerca - tengo el talento de persuadir a la gente - soltó en susurro

-No te creo - el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos

-Ya deja de mentir - furioso, Sheldon volvió a atacarla

-¡Quitate de encima!

-¡Dinos la verdad!

-Sheldon, ya para - intentó acercarse, pero el azabache lo pateó

-¡Ayuda! Quitamelo de encima - pedía la chica gritando con voz aguda

Gracias a su complexión delgada y con evidente carencia de entrenamiento físico, era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación

-¡Dinos! - la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió

-¡Tú, pelirrojo! - alcanzó a decir la rubia llamando a Brad

-¡Sheldon! - el pelirrojo le gritó a su amigo

-¡Brad! - le replicó molesto

-¡Chicos! - ese grito fue el que detuvo todo

En la puerta, estaba la peliazul y junto a ella, el niño que intentaba no burlarse de todo lo que se veía

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes? - reclamó molesta poniendo sus manos en su cintura

-Yo...Jenny... Yo - intentó contestar Sheldon levantándose avergonzado

-Fue este salvaje - Kiara también se levantó señalando al chico

-¿Disculpa? - reclamó apretando sus labios

-¡Si, tú!

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto - se apuró a decir Brad, alzando sus manos caminó para quedar a lado de Jenny

-Jen, nos dijo cosas feas - se quejó como si fuera un niño

-Simplemente les dije lo que pienso - posó con un rostro mooesto colocando sus manos en su cintura

-Lo que sea que haya pasado... - la chica caminó unos pasos adelante para acercarse a sus amigos - creo que debieron de resolverlo con la madurez que se supone que tienen - cruzó sus brazos

Brad alzó una ceja. Le parecía nuevo este tipo de comentarios viniendo de ella

-"Jenny siempre fue infantil al momento de actuar especialmente en conflictos... ¿Será que maduró al volverse humana?" - Mantenía la mirada en ella pensando

-¿Pueden resolver sus conflictos y hacer las paces? - preguntó sonriendo

La rubia y el azabache se miraron con recelo y mostrándose desconfianza

-De acuerdo - soltó Jenny sin dejar de sonreír

Rápido, empujó a los hermanos Carbunkle fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta no sin antes salir también de ahí, deteniendo la perilla del otro lado de la puerta

Kiara corrió e intentó abrir la puerta sin lograrlo, y Sheldon comenzó a golpearla con sus manos

-¡Déjanos salir! - gritó con desesperación la asiática

-No me hagas esto Jen - rogó el azabache

-No puedo vivir bien si al menos mis amigos no se disculpan, tampoco les pido que se lleven bien solo que estén en paz , no les estoy pidiendo mucho - dijo sin dejar de poner fuerza en la perilla

-¿Y bien? - Sheldon se despegó de la puerta mirando a Kiara - pideme disculpas - se cruzó de brazos mirandola arrogantemente

-¿Yo? - dejó de esforzarse con abrir la puerta y lo miró - necesito TÚ disculpa

-No - negó moviendo su cabeza - tú disculpa

-No - negó moviendo su dedos de un lado a otro - tù te tienes que disculpar primero

-Claro que no, primero tú porque tú comenzaste

Mientras seguían discutiendo, del otro lado de la puerta estaban los tres escuchando

-Jen, creo que esto tardará - dijo Brad

-Se llevarán bien, lo verás - le respondió y le dio un golpecito en el brazo con su mano con la que no sostenía la perilla

-Esto será entretenido - Tuck rió

-Brad - Jenny habló, tenía una mirada perdida y miraba al suelo - ¿Recuerdas que al parecer aún tengo algunos de mis poderes?

-Si - respondió extrañado

-Bueno... - dejó de apretar la perilla para mostrarla deformada con la marca de los dedos con los que apretó esa parte de la puerta - creo que acabo de apretarla con demasiada fuerza - dijo entredientes mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa

De pronto, la perilla se cayó sorprendiendo a los tres presentes

-Mierda - maldijeron por lo bajo los dos adolescentes

. . . . . .

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . . . . .

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . . . . .

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. . . . .

. . . . ..

Ya se acabó

Después de tanto tiempo de cuarentena me llegó la inspiración de inscribir algo y además obtuve ya tiempo libre después de duras semanas de clases en linea (que por cierto, no sirven de nada y los maestros entienden que significan tarea a mas no poder)

Quería hacer un fic de alguna otra serie que me gusta pero no se me ocurrió nada así que solté toda mi inspiración aquí

A ver cuando se me vuelve a dar la gana de actualizar, o sea, cuando me llegue la mugrosa inspiración


	6. AVISO

Okey, esto es un pequeño aviso y una largaa historia

Ultimamente no he tenido ni tiempo de respirar con tantas tareas que tengo, y he estado teniendo mucha inspiración ya sea para dibujar o escribir, por lo que tengo un poco tiempo para dedicarme a este hobbie

Y comencé a escribir un Fanfic nuevo de MLP

Me hice una meta "Si escribo 5 capitulos y me gusta como va, los publico y luego sigo con el de MLAATR" porque suelo dejar fanfics al quedarme sin ideas buenas

La cosa, es que ya casi terminando el tercer capitulo del fic de MLP...

Esta pendeja que esta escribiendo esto, borró el segundo capitulo por error al confundirlo con el borrador que hizo del segundo capitulo

TE MALDIGO ACTUALIZACION DE FANFICTION!

Si, en parte fue mi culpa y la app de Fanfiction, ya que llevo muy poco tiempo usandola desde que se actualizo, y no sabia que cada vez que leías un documento, se aparecía hasta arriba, y ahí confundi los archivos

Bueno, el "Borrador del segundo capítulo" solo tiene menos de la mitad de lo que era el archivo, así que tengo muy poco escrito, y ademas está sucio, porque como dije, es un borrador

Así que tengo que reescribir el segundo (y acordarme de todo lo que hice, literalmente en ese capitulo movi mucho la trama, por eso estoy emputada) y quien sabe si tendre que reescribir el tercero, ademas me gusta hacer largos mis capítulos, fueron al rededor de 5,000 palabras tiradas a la basura

Seh...una pena

Quien sabe, tal vez actualize hasta Diciembre (si es que me llegan a dar vacaciones ese mes, ya que la pandemia movió mi horario y todo eso) ademas Diciembre es mi mes favorito del año, tengo la sospecha que encontrare mucha insporacion por eso


End file.
